Beautiful Changes: el comienzo de nuestras vidas
by WonderfulDreamer15
Summary: Travis y Abby han estado casados por 2 años ya y llevan una maravillosa vida, pero ¿qué pasa cuando llegan situaciones que ponen a prueba su amor y confianza? con Travis y su empleo secreto que podría separarlos para siempre y Abby con sus sentimientos alborotados y un odioso compañero de trabajo nuevo ¿Podrán resolverlo juntos o todo terminará en un desastre no tan hermoso? ;)
1. Así comenzó

**ATENCIÓN: estos personajes y todo lo que se refiera a Beautiful Disaster pertenecen a su autora Jamie McGuire, solo inventé la historia, ¡disfruten!**

**Abby POV:**

Travis y yo hemos tenido una hermosa vida desde que decidimos casarnos, fue un poco difícil al comienzo, sobre todo por los idiotas de la universidad que obviamente lo primero que se les ocurrió es que estaba embarazada cuando eso ni se nos había pasado por la mente, ¿nos queríamos? ¡Más que nada en el mundo! ¿Queríamos formas una familia? ¡Claro que sí! Pero en ese entonces no teníamos edad ni experiencia suficientes, además Trav quería tener mucho ¡Mucho! tiempo de pareja antes de pensar en tener descendencia, después de eso no ha habido problemas mayores, bien dicen que el amor todo lo puede, ¡no podría haber escogido mejor esposo! En fin, han pasado ya 2 años y medio desde esa vez en Las Vegas y soy más feliz que nunca a su lado, lo que pudo comenzar como un maravilloso desastre terminó en una hermosa vida juntos, aunque Trav al principio pudo parecer rudo y sin corazón en verdad es el hombre más tierno, atento y cariñoso que he conocido en mi vida, aún estoy tan enamorada de él como desde el principio.

Pero ¿Cómo describir toda esta maravillosa experiencia? Bueno, comenzaré por ese día en que algo dentro de mí había cambiado, más bien todo había cambiado.

-Pigeon, se te va a hacer tarde.- dijo él abrazándome por la espalda y plantándome un tierno beso en la frente, ya me había acostumbrado a su linda forma de despertarme todos los días a las 7:30.

-Ahora, eso sí me sorprende, cielo ¡Antes no querías soltarme y ahora mueres por que me vaya!- dijo girándome para ver su rostro, le sonreí.

-No es eso y lo sabes, es solo que como buen esposo debo guiarte por el buen camino, no debes llegar impuntual al trabajo- dijo dándome otro beso en mi mejilla. Parecería mentira que el mismo hombre que me estaba diciendo todo eso era el mismísimo Travis "Mad Dog" Maddox.

-¡No mientas! Pero, está bien, como usted diga Señor Maddox.- dije burlonamente, le devolví su beso y me levanté de nuestra cama, me vi al espejo y sonreí, por alguna razón estaba algo así como radiante ese día.

-¡Wow! Primera vez que te despiertas sin querer arrancarme la cabeza por haberte despertado- dijo él saliendo de la cama también, era cierto, usualmente me despertaba de mal humor porque estaba cansada.

-Eso sería sabotaje ¿No crees? ¡Dejarme viuda a mí misma solo porque a mi pobre marido se le ocurrió despertarme temprano para ir a trabajar!- dije mientras ponía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, el descansó sus labios en mi hombro y provocó una fuerte sensación dentro de mí, levanté su rostro y cuando estuvimos cara a cara le estampé un beso profundo en sus labios, él me lo devolvió y juntos fuimos directo a la cama de nuevo. Nuestros besos y caricias se hicieron más intensos y yo quería más pero él parecía estarse conteniendo, Travis nunca hacía eso, me preocupé. Pero por suerte, como buena esposa y compañera, sabía justo el punto donde él no podía controlarse más, despegué mis labios de los suyos y después los pasé por su cuello, le escuché gemir y me alegré mentalmente, hasta que sentí que de verdad lo estaba complaciendo (si saben a lo que me refiero) pero tal vez fue demasiado para mí, aunque aún teníamos puesta la ropa, mis adentros se estremecieron y me produjeron un profundo dolor de esos que solo llegan con el período.

-Mierda ¿por qué justo ahora?- dije conteniendo una pequeña lagrima, de verdad me estaba doliendo.

-¿Qué pasa, Pidge?- preguntó Travis preocupado.

-No es nada, cosa de mujeres- dije saliendo de debajo de él, me froté el vientre esperando que así cediera un poco la tensión, funcionó para mi sorpresa.

-¿Quieres que vaya por algo a la farmacia?- preguntó él abrazándome por la cintura.

-No, amor, yo me encargo, además debemos ir a trabajar- le di un pequeño toque en la nariz, él sonrió y me soltó.

-Tu ve a la ducha y yo hago el desayuno, quien se tarde más paga la cena de esta noche- sonrió burlonamente y se fue a la cocina, adoraba su expresión de victoria anticipada, era obvio que yo me tardaba más en arreglarme que él en cocinar, al menos habría aprendido a encender la estufa sin provocar un incendio, ¿podía pedir algo más?

Cuando ya estaba limpia, peinada, vestida y maquillada fui a ver a Travis en el comedor con los platos ya puestos, me reí y besé su mejilla, me senté.

-Perdiste, entonces ¿Italiana?- dijo comenzado a ingerir su comida.

-Italiana- dije, de verdad que amábamos comer pizza juntos, era un recuerdo de nuestra primera cita, y el pensamiento de comida me dio más hambre aún, comencé a comer, pero minutos después parece que estaba devorando todo lo que mi Trav había cocinado con tanto esfuerzo.

-Vaya, ¿No había dicho América que no tenías muy buen apetito en las mañanas?- dijo sorprendido.

-Es cierto, bueno, debe ser por mi ciclo, suele pasar- dije, pero no había rastro alguno de mi período a pesar de los dolores y el gran apetito. Seguí comiendo como si no lo hubiera hecho en años.

-Cada día me sorprendes más, amor.- dijo terminando su café y luego miró al reloj de la pared. -¡Mierda! Llegaré tarde, Pidge- le miré con los ojos muy abiertos, de un segundo a otro se había puesto histérico por la hora.

-Si quieres le digo a Shepley que pase por ti, te tardarás menos si vas con él- dije mientras lo veía correr al cuarto para sacar su traje de trabajo, se veía tan sexy en el.

-¡No hay tiempo, Pigeon de mis amores! Y deberías irte tú también ya, las clases comienzan a las 8. - gritó desde el baño, era la primera vez que me decía que me fuera sin despedirse.

-Bien, vengo por ti a las 6- dije a través de la puerta del baño, ya había abierto la ducha y parecía estar dentro también.

-Claro ¡Suerte hoy, Pidge!- respondió, noté un tono nervioso en su voz.

-Ok, cielo. Te amo.- dije cogiendo mis cosas, sobre todo las llaves de la camioneta que me había comprado él, la amaba también.

-Yo también, Pigeon- me dejó algo inquieta, el siempre decía: Yo también te amo, ahora sonaba incompleto y como si fuera su obligación o algo así, como si no lo estuviera sintiendo en serio.

**Travis POV:**

Cuando Abby por fin se había ido y yo había terminado de asearme, llamé a mi hermano mayor Thomas, con quien por pura "casualidad" trabajaba también, no podría haberlo hecho con Pigeon ahí, si no todo se habría ido al caño.

- ¡Rayos hermano! Sé que tienes "actividades maritales" pendientes, ¿pero es mucho pedir tu llamada a tiempo?- respondió alguien que no era a quien yo esperaba oír.

-Trenton, dale el jodido teléfono a Thomas ¡Y no te metas con mis actividades maritales! - dije, maldito Trent, solo bromeaba con eso desde que les dijimos que nos habíamos casado, ¡hasta había apostado con Tyler que Abby terminaría embarazada una semana después de nuestro matrimonio!

-Agente Maddox ¿se puede saber por qué lo escucho 10 minutos más tarde de lo usual?- dijo Thomas fingiendo ser serio, me reí.

-¿Qué hay, Thommy? Disculpa, Pigeon estaba algo "necesitada", pero todo está en orden- dije mientras me vestía.

-¿Necesitada? Hey, cuando dijiste que harías esto prometiste que no descuidarías a Abby, recuerda que para nosotros es nuestra hermana también- dijo, esta vez serio en verdad, yo también estaba preocupado por Pigeon, pero era algo que no podía salir de mis labios, no podía decirle: "¡Hey, mi cielo! ¿Qué crees? Soy agente especial del FBI y estoy tratando de mandar al purgatorio a Benny y a tu padre, espero no te moleste, amor", además, si se lo decía, mi jefe tendría que mantenerla lejos de mí para que no estuviera en peligro y yo no quería eso, la necesitaba conmigo, aunque tuviera que mentirle.

-Lo sé, no sé por cuánto más pueda con esto ¿Qué pasará cuando se empiece a dar cuenta? ¿Qué voy a hacer? Siento que la perderé, hermano. – dije al borde de las lagrimas, no quería estar lejos de mi pigeon, no quería que ella sufriera.

-Hey tranquilo, lo siento te hice sentir culpable, pero todo irá bien, ya oíste al jefe, cuando las cosas se estabilicen podrás decirle- dijo en tono calmante, era muy bueno con eso, era mi hermano mayor después de todo.

-Ojalá que si, ya no puedo seguirle mintiendo, pero igual siento que algo grande se avecina, Tom- dije, era un ligero presentimiento, y lo único que se me ocurrió es que era porque ya no quería engañar a mi esposa.

**Continuará…**

_Dreamer._

¡Hey lectores! Bueno, para quienes no sabían (porque probablemente no lo puse en mi perfil) es que soy latina y por lo tanto decidí escribir algo en español XD, si se han dado cuenta no hay muchos fics de Beautiful Disaster, así que dije: ¿Y por qué no escribo algo yo?, y así estoy escribiendo lo que se me viene a la mente, sé que los pocos fics que hay de esta trilogía que amo y adoro tratan sobre este tema mismo: Travis trabajando encubierto y cómo Abby se enteró de su "regalito de Dios" pero por lo que he leído aún no describen cómo fue que la familia Maddox se agrandó y eso es lo que espero hacer con esta historia, ¡ojalá les guste! Nos leemos!


	2. Nuevo compañero y el odioso de mi jefe

**Abby POV:**

Llegué a la pequeña escuela donde trabajaba aún preocupada por la actitud de Travis esa mañana y también por lo que me estaba pasando a mí, todo era muy extraño, de repente vi que mi compañera Harmony, o más bien conocida como "la maestra de ciencias naturales" se acercaba a mí con una expresión de "chisme nuevo", típico de ella.

-Hey Abby ¿ya viste?- dije uniéndose a mí para ir a reunión de maestros de todos los días, era realmente aburrida pero era mi obligación.

-¿Qué? He visto muchos cosas hoy, un esposo nervioso, a mí con probablemente un extraterrestre dentro, una compañera de trabajo emocionada, debes ser más específica, Har! – dije sonriendo.

-Pus no, nada de eso, señorita "me casé a los diecinueve y no fue porque estaba preñada", digo al nuevo asistente de la directora- dijo ella apuntado a la izquierda donde estaba un tipo alto, de cabello castaño algo rubio y ojos verdes que estaba hablando con la directora Crumbley, no estaba mal debía admitir, ¡pero estaba casada! Ese tiempo de escanear a los chicos había pasado para mí.

-¿Y ese de dónde salió? ¿Asistente dices? Porque conociendo a la directora y su gusto por causarle infartos a su pobre esposo… pues yo creo que lo quiere para algo más- dije riéndome, cuando ella comprendió lo que quería decir río también. Por muy malo que sonara, el esposo de la directora tenía una gran fortuna muy bien guardada en "Dios- sabe- dónde" y se negaba a darle un centavo a su esposa, dijo que no quería que se convirtiera en una mujer mantenida y ella claro buscaba maneras de conseguir lo que quería de maneras algo drásticas, era muy penoso, el señor Crumbley me caía bien, más que mi jefa debo admitir.

-Bueno, solo Dios sabrá eso, querida Abby… ¡Ay no! ¡Ya lo invoqué!- dijo poniéndose detrás de mí, era cierto, el tipo se estaba acercando a nosotras y demasiado rápido, pero desprendía un aire de galán rompecorazones que no había visto desde que conocí a mi esposo, "Típico" pensé.

-Buenos días, profesoras- dijo él fingiendo amabilidad, Harmony se apartó de mi para verlo bien y él hizo lo mismo con ella, nos miró muy detalladamente debo añadir.

-No me vengas con formalidades, nuevecito ¿Qué se te ofrece? ¡Somos mujeres ocupadas!- a Harmony no le gustaba que la vieran muy de cerca, pero para los chicos era casi imposible ¡era realmente bella!, su piel era morena de esas que no se les nota imperfección alguna, ¡tenía unos ojos tan lindos! tenían un brillo natural, su cabello era negro y rizado y su figura… ¡Uf, ni hablar! Me superaba en eso, sí, pero me consolaba al decirme que yo estaba casada y ella… bueno… tenía como tres novios por semana, a veces se sentía sola.

-Disculpe maestra Todd, solo quería informarles que hubo un pequeño cambio de planes, las clases durarán solo hasta el medio día hoy.- ¡pero el chico sí que quería algo! Pasaba su mirada de ella a mí y viceversa, negado a despegar sus ojos de nosotras, me asqueé un poco y pensé algo para salir de la situación.

-Bueno, gracias por el dato, ¡nos vamos!- dije agarrando a Harmony del brazo y caminando lo más rápido que mis tacones me permitían, el glamur ante todo.

Llegamos a la sala de reuniones algo cansadas por haber corrido, y yo enojada sobre todo, ¿quién se creía que era para mirarme así?

-Un poco más y lo hubieras arrastrado por el piso, Abby… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste, ah?- dijo Harmony sentándose en la silla al lado mío.

-Al contrario de mi esposo, yo me considero una persona pacífica y sería haberle dado mucha importancia al imbécil ese- de repente recordad su cara me provocó una fuerte ira, de esas que no sabes cómo controlar.

-¡Wow! ¡Tranquila chica Maddox! No vayas a convertirlo en piedra por haberte mirado ¿Desayunaste llamas de fuego hoy o qué?- se río, eso me ayudó a calmarme un poco, otra cosa que añadir a la lista de rarezas de ese día. Pero algo empeoró cuando vimos al nuevo asistente pasar por la puerta, se acercó a mí de nuevo.

-¿Le dije que se ve muy bien hoy, maestra Maddox?- dijo con una autentica sonrisa de don Juan, yo hice cara de pocos amigos.

-No serías el primero- dije girándome para ver a Harmony y no a su estúpida cabecita, era una de las pocas personas que te caen pésimo a penas las ves.

-Vaya, tiene usted un fuerte temperamento, justo como me gusta- dijo mordiéndose el labio y después se alejo.

-Me huele a tipo muerto- dijo Harmony siguiendo al chico con la vista- Tenía razón, si Travis se enteraba, no duraría más que dos segundos.

**Travis POV:**

Trenton había pasado por mí para llevarme a casa de mi padre donde Thomas me estaba esperando, fue un pequeño viaje silencioso, estaba preocupado por Pidge.

Entonces ¿Qué tal la vida de casado?- pero Trent tenía que salir con sus estupideces.

-Bastante bien ¿Qué tal tú con Cami?- ese juego podían jugarlo dos.

-Genial, sin compromisos- dijo riéndose, estaba a punto de estamparlo contra la ventana cuando vi que nos acercábamos a la casa, decidí dejarlo vivo, por un tiempo.

-¿Qué hay, hijo?- dijo mi padre al verme, me dio una palmada en el brazo, se veía feliz.

-No mucho, papá ¿Y Thommy?- pregunté, ya estábamos tarde para la reunión con nuestro jefe.

-Está comiéndose todo lo del refrigerador con los gemelos, tardará un rato, sabes que son como plagas.- dijo apuntando adentro de la casa, eso era a lo que Thomas llamaba como "Tiempo familiar entre hermanos".

-¡Yo me encargo, señor papá!- dije frotando las manos, iba a ser divertido.

-Thomas- dije con una vos de macho que dejó a toda la cocina en silencio.

-Travis- dijo él con la boca llena aún, mis hermanos Taylor y Tyler eran inteligentes así que se fueron a la sala para dejarnos a nosotros arreglar nuestros asuntos.

-Oh hermano, no querrás darle una lección, ¡te vomitará encima!- dijo Trenton al entrar a la cocina.

-Tú siempre arruinando el momento, Trent- dije como niño haciendo berrinche, me hacía falta algo de acción.

-Vamos, pequeño Trav, el deber nos espera- dijo el sacudiéndome el cabello y saliendo por la puerta, ya necesitaba un corte, pero Pigeon había dicho que le gustaba más así, así que no lo hice.

Llegamos a una central encubierta que tenía la organización, por fuera parecía una mansión común y corriente, pero por dentro era como una película de James Bond, eso me encantaba.

-Agentes Maddox, 254 y 329, reportándose- dijo Thomas con su vos seria y el encargado de la puerta nos dejó entrar, la asistente de mi jefe Dolly nos sonrió al vernos.

-El señor los espera- dijo guiándonos a la sala de reuniones, cuando vi a mi jefe, supe que algo estaba mal.

-Señor- saludó Thomas pero yo me quedé congelado por la mirada en sus ojos.

-Descanse, Agente 254, siéntense, por favor- dijo él también sentadose en su gran sillón, Thomas y yo bromeábamos diciendo que se parecía a el padrino cuando se sentaba allí.

-Por su expresión puedo ver que hay algo que lo preocupa, señor- dije con el tono más calmado que pude hacer.

-Así es, Agente 329, hay algo que no anda bien- tragué saliva, no estaba listo para lo que iba a oír.

-Hubo un asesinato en masa en Las Vegas, es obvio que ya se sabe quién fue, no podemos esperar más, Maddox- dijo el pasándose una mano por su canoso cabello, le había dicho que aún no estábamos listos para confrontar a Benny, era peligroso e implicaba un viaje muy largo, no quería dejar a Pigeon.

-Pero señor… aún no puedo irme, tengo…- empecé a decir.

-¡Ya sé que tiene a su esposa, Maddox! ¡Lo sé! Pero todo el mundo aquí tiene familias y gente por la que se preocupa y aún así arriesgan sus vidas ¡Debe ser valiente, Maddox! ¡Debe cumplir con su deber!- dijo levantándose de su silla y mirando a las pantallas de seguridad.

-Si me diera un poco más de tiempo, señor, podría arreglar eso- dije tratando de negociar con él aunque sabía que no iba a funcionar.

-Tiempo… es lo que menos tenemos, agente, tiene que decidir, cuando tenga una buena razón para seguir investigando al tipo de lejos, consideraré no reubicarlo, de otra manera… me temo que deberá despedirse de su esposa.- dijo.

-Estamos jodidos- susurró Thomas.

Iba a perder a Pigeon.

**Continuará…**

_Dreamer._


	3. Sorpresas y Desmotivaciones

**Travis POV:**

Después de una desastrosa reunión con mi jefe, Thomas me llevó de regreso a la casa de mi padre, aunque no sabía en realidad en qué podrían ayudar ellos, tampoco podían enterarse cuál era nuestro oficio. Estaba perdido y desesperado ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a vivir sin Abby por Dios- sabe- cuánto tiempo? Las razones de mi tristeza eran así de simples: Tenía una maravillosa esposa, la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, no quería estar lejos de mi familia. ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué podría haber sido lo suficientemente grande para cambiar la opinión de mi jefe y no reubicarme?

-Relájate hermano, o papá sospechará y sabes que no puedes abrir tu bocota o será peor para ti y Abby- dijo Thomas en uno de sus momentos de "ayuda a sus hermanitos menores".

-Ya lo sé, Thommy. Gracias por el dato.- dije realmente fastidiado, el día iba de mal en peor y para colmo comenzaba a sentirme mareado.

-Tranquilo, pequeño Trav, ya encontrarás una solución… solo no le digas a Abby cuando te ponga ojos de cachorro.- dijo parqueando su auto en el garaje de mi padre.

-¡Eso también ya lo sé! … la pregunta es… ¿qué voy a decirle a Abby?- dije a punto de estallar en llanto, estaría aún más perdido sin mi Pigeon.

**Abby POV:**

Después de media, aunque cansada, jornada de clases, Harmony me estaba acompañando a mi auto para ir a la biblioteca por unos libros que necesitaba.

-Entonces… ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el señor "se ve muy bien hoy, maestra"? Ya te echó el ojo, Abby… es obvio que va a intentar hacer de las suyas - dijo revisando su celular. Una vez que había un jugoso problema en discusión ella no paraba de pensar en ello.

-No sé, Har. Algún día se dará cuenta de que estoy casada y que no le conviene meterse con Travis, se solucionará solo… no es que me preocupe mucho- dije mientras buscaba las llaves de la camioneta en mi bolso, esa cosa era un pozo sin fondo.

-Pues comienza a preocuparte, palomita… ahí viene de nuevo- maldije para mis adentros, otra vez debía lidiar con ese pervertido del cuál ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

-¿Necesita ayuda, maestra Maddox?- dijo siguiéndonos hasta mi auto, lo cual encontré muy desagradable.

-Disculpa, principito… Antes de arreglar esto ¿Podría aunque sea saber tu nombre?- dije parando de caminar y cruzándome de brazos, no estaba fingiendo enojo ¡Estaba enojada!

- Vincent, Vincent Doyle. Para servirle- dijo, me asqueé de nuevo.

-Ok, mira, el caso es que de verdad no estoy interesada en tus "servicios", Vincent y tampoco es que los requiera- dije mostrando mi brillante anillo de bodas para asegurarme de que comprendiera lo que quería decir. –Y si sabes lo que te conviene es mejor que dejes de seguirme y te limites a ser mi compañero de trabajo ¿Bien?- terminé, ni siquiera me detuve a dejarlo contestar y arrastré a Harmony hasta mi auto. Pero creo que fui demasiado rápido, de repente me sentía enferma.

-¡Bien hecho, palomita! Ahora sí que va a dejarte en paz.- dijo Harmony con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no pude devolverle el gesto… en verdad lo único que iba a devolver era el desayuno.

-¡Ay maldita sea! ¡Me estoy muriendo!- dije, de repente estaba asustada por tanto cambio en mi cuerpo, era demasiado rápido y extraño.

-Vamos, Abby, tampoco te pongas así, no es un pecado capital defenderte de un imbécil.- dijo frotándome la espalda, comencé a encorvarme por las nauseas.

-¡No lo digo por eso, Har! ¡Me siento terrible!- alcé demasiado la voz.

-Dios ¡es cierto! ¡Estás verde, Abby! ¡Debemos ir al hospital pero ya!- maldita sea, esa era la peor idea que había escuchado en mi vida, odiaba los hospitales.

-Estoy segura de que ya pasará, no es necesario- dije, pero la cabeza me daba vueltas y me sentía más y más débil.

-¡Silencio, pichoncito! ¡Vamos a ir quieras o no!- me ayudó a sentarme en el asiento del copiloto. Era un terrible error dejar que Harmony condujera, pero era aún más terrible la idea de que yo lo hiciera estando tan mal.

Cuando llegamos a una pequeña clínica que estaba cerca de la escuela, me sentía aún más enferma y todo porque Har conducía como fugitiva de la cárcel. Solo quería salir del auto y retorcerme en la calle, era mejor que estar dentro con una maniática al volante.

-Vamos, pichón ¡No exageres! Tampoco lo hice tan mal.- dijo llevándome a la clínica.

-No solo lo hiciste lo suficientemente mal para matarme- dije con el poco sarcasmo que podía sacar en esos momentos, llegamos con la recepcionista y Harmony habló como si fuera profesional en ello.

-Hola linda, disculpa, Mi amiga de aquí se está muriendo… considero que es una emergencia, así que si alguno de tus calvos y amargados doctores está disponible te lo agradecería mucho- bueno, al menos logró algo.

-Sala B15, hay una doctora ahí que puede atenderlas- dijo señalando a la izquierda con una mueca de desagrado infinita, Harmony solo le guiñó el ojo y cogida de mí mano me guió a la habitación. Iba a ser un día largo, muy largo.

**Travis POV:**

Thomas había pasado toda la media mañana intentando calmarme sin que mis hermanos o papá se dieran cuenta de lo que sucedía, pero yo estaba en una depresión profunda y todo empeoró cuando se les ocurrió jugar póquer ¿¡Cómo no iba a pensar en Pigeon así!? Estaba jodido, ¡No! ¡Peor! Estaba acabado… estaba… ¡Jodidamente Acabado! ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí? En cuestión de días iba a perder lo que tanto trabajo me había costado obtener ¡Lo único que había sido importante para mí en verdad! Y todo por un maldito trabajo.

-Ya hermano, si sigues así vas a terminar cortándote las venas, siempre hay una solución para todo, Trav.- dijo dándome palmaditas en la espalda, como lo hacen con los bebés.

-No puedo arriesgarme a perderla de nuevo, Thomas- dije mirando a la ventana para no ver a sus ojos acusadores.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- dijo algo nervioso, pude notarlo en su voz.

-Si en unos días no encuentro la solución… voy a tener que dejarlo todo, hermano- dije algo decepcionado, no es que mi empleo no me gustara, es que Pigeon era mi vida, no podía dejarla ir.

-¡Estás enfermo, hermano! ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡No puedes hacerlo! Es más ¡No puedo dejar que lo hagas!- dijo alzando mucho la voz, agradecí a los cielos que no lo oyeran por el escándalo de las apuestas entre 4 dementes, me pregunté si Mick podría haberlos vencido así como Pigeon. Pero sí que estaba loco en ese momento ¡Pensado en Mick "malparido padre de mi hermosa Pigeon" Abernathy en vez de concentrarme en buscar una solución!

-Ella es todo lo que tengo, Thommy. Ninguna misión es suficientemente importante como para perder a Abby- dije, Thomas se veía muy preocupado.

-Hermano ¿es que no lo ves? ¡Ese es el caso! Si no acabamos con Benny y Mick algún día irán a buscar a Abby, todo se irá al demonio, Trav- dijo y maldije al saber que tenía razón, no podía dejar que eso pasara tampoco, todo era un maldito laberinto, no había salida.

**Abby POV:**

Estaba sentada en la camilla del hospital mientras Harmony iba a buscar a América en lo que llegaba a verme, le había dicho que lo haga, Har estaba ocupada y tendría que irse pronto así que Mare era la única que podía cuidarme. Agradecí a los ángeles cuando ella llegó.

-¡Santa madre perla, Abigail! ¿Qué rayos pasó?- dijo entrando con las llaves de mi camioneta en la mano.

-Es bueno verte también, Mare- dije medio muerta en la camilla, estaba preocupada y los exámenes de la doctora se tardaban mucho en salir.

-Si si, te amo y todo ¡Pero necesito explicaciones!- dijo y se sentó en el mueble que estaba al lado de la camilla.

-No lo sé, no parecía algo tan serio en la mañana. Aún están analizando los resultados.- dije pasándome una mano por la frente, por suerte no tenía temperatura o habría muerto con fiebre.

-¿Quieres que llame a Trav?- preguntó sacando su celular de su bolso. Algo dentro de mí me impulsó a detenerla.

-¡No te atrevas, América Mason! ¡Ya sabes lo histérico que se pone Travis con estas cosas!- dije arrancándole el teléfono de la mano.

-¡Tranquila, Mujer! Con un "No" era suficiente. - dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos y justo cuando iba a atacarla con otra frase, la puerta de la sala de exanimación y la de la habitación se abrieron justo al mismo tiempo. América le sonrió tímidamente a la doctora.

-Shepley trae tu trasero aquí si no quieres que te mate.- susurró reprendiéndolo por haber retrasado el veredicto. Shep hizo cara de pocos amigos y se sentó junto a Mare, se tomaron de las manos, comencé a temblar, miré a la doctora.

-¿Es un tumor?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar, ella negó con la cabeza, no parecía preocupada y eso me estresaba aún más.

-¿Es algo peor?- preguntó Shepley preocupado y Mare golpeó su brazo demasiado fuerte, debo añadir.

-Depende de cómo lo tome, Sra. Maddox- dijo riéndose, ¡maldita sea! Yo podría estar muriendo y la mujer solo se reía.

-Por Dios ¡Solo escúpalo de una vez!- dijo América perdiendo definitivamente la paciencia.

-Felicidades, está usted esperando un hijo-.

**Continuará…**

_Dreamer._


	4. ¿Qué sabe ella que yo no?

**Abby POV:**

-¿QUÉ?- dijimos los teres al unísono, yo en shock, América como alguien que acababa de ganarse la lotería y Shepley… bueno… como si en verdad no hubiera oído lo que la doctora dijo.

-Sí, ya me escucho. Eso fue lo único nuevo que encontramos dentro de usted ¡Felicidades!- dijo con una sonrisa enorme, no sé cómo se veía mi rostro en ese momento pero definitivamente no estaba lista para oír que… iba a ser madre ¡Iba a tener un hijo! ¡Un hijo de Travis! ¡Un bebé Maddox! Mi mejor amiga me trajo de nuevo a la situación con un chillido que solo ella podía hacer.

-¡Oh Dios mío, Abby! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!- dijo abrazándome con fuerza, improvisé la mejor sonrisa que pude, no era tan malo, no era malo para nada, es solo que me había tomado por sorpresa… y yo que estaba contando mis días de retraso ¡Y resultó ser un bebé! Me sentía aliviada en cierto sentido, pero después me sentí culpable por haber llamado a mi hijo extraterrestre, tumor y ciclo menstrual. Que decepción

-Por lo que veo es una noticia de última hora para todos, pero tranquila, todo se encuentra bien ¡Es un perfecto bebé de 4 semanas! Solo hay un minúsculo detalle… - dijo la doctora revisando mis exámenes. Me asusté, tal vez había hecho algo mal y mi bebé estaba en algún riesgo.

-¿Es algo malo?- pregunté y Mare ahogó en grito a mi lado. Shepley parecía no estar respirando.

- Se nota que ha hecho una especie de esfuerzo físico algo fuerte y el niño estará creciendo un poco más alejado de donde se supone que debería estar, pero no presenta un riesgo o algo así, ambos están muy bien.- respondió y me calme, también me avergoncé por la expresión "esfuerzo físico", ¡claro! Era lo que había sucedido esa mañana, Mare se emocionó de nuevo y me abrazó de nuevo, esta vez sí sonreí de verdad, me sentía… increíble.

-¡Esto es tan genial, Abby! ¿No es maravilloso, Shep?- dijo ella tratando de que su novio reaccionara, pero solo estaba sentado ahí con la mandíbula por los suelos, me reí mientras América le hacía señas en frente de los ojos para que despertara. Ahora sí era un matrimonio completo: amor, compromiso y un bebé por venir.

-Y una cosa más, si su esposo comienza a tener estos síntomas en algunas ocasiones es perfectamente normal también.- tal vez era por eso que Trav estaba tan raro en la mañana, bueno ya no tenía de qué preocuparme, todo va a estar bien.

-… Estoy bien, linda ¡En serio! es solo que… me pregunto qué dirá Travis… - estaba diciendo Shepley algo nervioso, no había escuchado toda su conversación, pero su duda era mía también.

Travis era el padre, tendría que decirle. ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

**Travis POV:**

-¡Son pésimos apostando en contra de su padre, mocosos!- gritó papá en celebración de la 3era ronda que ganaba, Thomas se había unido a ellos después de calmarme lo más que pudo, en cuanto no tocara el tema, yo estaría bien. Toto ladraba como desquiciado, definitivamente era un Maddox, después de nuestra segunda boda Abby y yo habíamos decidido dejarlo a cargo de mi padre para que no se sintiera solo, a veces lo extrañábamos mucho.

-Si fuera Abby ya te habría ganado…- se quejó Tyler tirando las cartas sobre la mesa. Hice cara de pocos amigos, aunque tal vez ella sería lo único que me tranquilizara en verdad, Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y marqué el número de Pigeon, se tardó un poco en contestar, pensé que tal vez estaría en clase.

_-¿Qué cuentas, mi amor?-_ dijo ella con un tono sorprendentemente feliz.

-Vaya, estás de buen humor, preciosa. Solo te extrañaba, Pidge ¿Todo bien?- dije con melancolía mientras miraba a la ventana, disimulé mi tristeza lo mejor que pude, pero Abby no parecía ni haberlo notado.

_-¡Oh, cielo! ¡Si supieras! Todo bien, Trav. Ahora mismo Mare y Shep me estaban llevando a casa._- todo eso me dejó algo inquieto, ¿Qué quería decir con "Si yo supiera"? ¿Por qué estaba mi primo y su novia con ella? ¿Por qué iba a casa tan temprano?

-¿Te escapaste de clases, Pigeon?- pregunté. Abby soltó una risita.

-_No, cariño. Tengo el resto del día libre.-_ dijo y pude escuchar la voz de América susurrándole algo y ella rió de nuevo.

-Pareces estarte divirtiendo con ese par de lunáticos, me alegro de que estés bien, bebé. Te veré más tarde.- dije sonriendo, en cuanto ella estuviera feliz, yo lo estaría también.

-_¡Bye, corazón! ¡Te amo!- _dijo y después colgó.

Pensé cuanto me duraría la felicidad de tenerla mi lado.

Thommy al fin se rindió a merced de mi padre y se dirigió hacia mí.

-Vamos enamorado, tenemos que acosar a alguien.- dijo y me condujo a la puerta mientras se despedía de mis hermanos. Comenzaba a preguntarme como es que nunca oían las barbaridades que Thommy decía, habilidades de agente secreto supongo.

**Abby POV:**

-¡Maldita sea, América! Casi le sueltas todo el chisme a Trav.- dije sonriendo mientras guardaba el celular de nuevo en mi bolso, mientras había estado hablando con Travis, Mare había dicho: "Felicidades, papá Maddox", en vez de poner atención al camino, aún no estaba lista para manejar y Shep, él estaba peor que yo.

-¡Es que esto es enorme, Abby! ¿Te das cuenta? Travis "follador" Maddox va a tener un hijo ¡Un hijo tuyo! ¡Es una locura!- ella parecía infinitamente más sorprendida que yo, bueno cualquiera lo estaría si supieran que Travis iba a ser padre.

-Aún no es enorme, Mare ¡Apenas tengo cuatro semanas!- dije riéndome y Mare se unió a mi risa, en verdad que estábamos disfrutando todo este asunto del bebé, solo de imaginarlo me ponía la piel de gallina.

-¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Hace un par de años estábamos bebiendo como desquiciadas en una discoteca y ahora estás casada y embarazada! Si no te conociera mejor diría que es prácticamente imposible, _Lucky Thirteen_- dijo, era cierto, mi vida había cambiado tan rápido, quién hubiera pensado que todo el sufrimiento de 18 años hubiera desaparecido en tan poco tiempo, al fin tenía todo lo que siempre había querido: una familia amorosa.

-Eso ya es pasado, Mare, a partir de ahora tendrás muchas otras maneras de llamarme- dije complacida.

-¡No seré yo quien te diga "mami"!- dijo y río, miré a Shep para asegurarme de que estuviera vivo, aún estaba algo pálido. Agradecí que llegáramos a casa.

-En vez de estar diciendo tonterías ve a auxiliar a tu pobre novio.- dije bajándome del auto, Mare corrió a ver a Shepley, el le aseguró que estaba bien, entonces ella se dirigió a mi mientras sacaba las llaves de mi casa.

-Ahora tendremos que discutir el color de la habitación, las ropitas de bebé, nombres y ¡Tengo que decirle a mis padres! ¡Se volverán locos cuando se enteren! Y también hay que decirle a Jim y sus otras crías… ¡Oh! Va a ser fantástico.- dijo ella casi gritando, cuando se trataba de organizar algo, Mare era la primera en la fila, decidí dejarla ocuparse de eso en compensación de la boda que no hizo en primer lugar.

-Tranquila, Mare. No hice el bebé yo sola, antes que a nadie debo decirle a Travis.- dije mientras entrábamos a la casa.

-¡Y mientras más rápido mejor!- dijo y eso por fin hizo a Shepley reaccionar.

-¡Exacto! Apenas lo veas se lo dices.- dijo Shep, yo dudé un poco, pero tenía que decirle. Era algo imposible de esconder.

**Travis POV:**

Después de pasar toda una tarde analizando las fechorías de Benny, Thomas me llevó a casa donde seguramente Abby estaría esperándome. Me preocupé aún más, por lo que fuente confiables habían dicho Benny estaba tramando algo y parecía grande, pero no podían tener acceso a la información completa, mi jefe tenía razón, ya no podíamos esperar más. Me despedí de mi hermano y entré a la casa sin ánimos para disimular la tristeza siquiera, vi a Abby sentada en el sillón con su laptop, se veía feliz y muy linda.

-¡Amor!- dejó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió a abrazarme, yo hice lo mismo y me dieron unas ganas tremendas de echarme a llorar cual niño berrinchudo.

-Vaya, estás algo callado- dijo separándose de mí, pero seguía con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro, puse mi mano en su mejilla.

-Solo quería verte bien, siento como que a veces no te aprecio lo suficiente.- esos podrían ser los últimos momentos que tendría con mi bella esposa, tenía que aprovecharlos. Vi que Abby comenzaba a darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

- ¿Tuviste un día difícil?- preguntó entrelazando nuestras manos, claro, ella pensaba que Thomas y yo eras los típicos trabajadores aburridos de oficina, mis problemas eran mucho mayores como para describirlos como "un día difícil".

-Como todos, Pigeon, como todos.- dije, noté que mi expresión se convertía en una mueca de dolor.

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, mi amor- me aseguró. "No, en realidad, preciosa" pensé y eso fue suficiente para que una pequeña lagrima se escapara de mi ojo.

-¡Ay, cielo!- dijo y me abrazó de nuevo, mi Pigeon era lo único que quería e iba a perderla para siempre. La pregunta es ¿Cómo no llorar en esos momentos?

-Tranquila, es solo que estoy cansado, demasiado estrés, pero basta de mí ¿Qué tal tú?- dije recuperando mis fuerzas para no preocuparla.

-Ha sido… un día interesante, amor- dijo algo con una expresión sospechosa.

-¿Qué traes entre manos, Pigeon?- pregunté, ¿qué sabían ella (y probablemente América y Shepley) que yo no?

-Oh… ¡No es nada! Es solo que… aún estoy algo preocupada por ti, bebé… digo, amor…- se río nerviosamente ¿Qué había de malo en que me llamara bebé? Lo hacía todo el tiempo.

-Ay, Abby. Solo diré que somos una pareja tremenda.- dije sonriendo un poco y después la besé, lo que sea que nos pasara a ambos, podía esperar.

**Continuará…**

_Dreamer_


	5. Cuando todo empeora

_¡Hola lectores! Bien, al parecer si les ha interesado el fanfic XD, ¡muchas gracias por leerlo! Solo quería decir que encontré unas faltas de ortografía terribles en algunos capítulos, así que ¡Lo siento! Si pudiera corregirlos ya lo habría hecho. Pero ni modo, aquí está otro capítulo. ¡Disfruten! _

**Abby POV:**

Esa noche ambos estábamos algo cansados como para salir a comer, entonces decidimos quedarnos en casa, pero no tuve el suficiente valor como para decirle, sobre todo por cómo se encontraba, se veía realmente deprimido y no pensaba decirme nada. Conocía muy bien a Travis, podía adivinar perfectamente cuándo estaba triste y cuando estaba escondiéndome algo. Me pregunté si él podría haberlo adivinado también, me preocupé, los secretos en pareja nunca son algo bueno.

En fin, la mañana siguiente, (como me gustaría decir que todo se arregló), pero en realidad todo fue empeorando, para comenzar…

El fuerte sonido de mi celular me despertó, más bien a ambos, era el tono de Harmony, contesté lo más rápido que pude.

-¡¿Qué rayos, Har?! ¿Sabes qué hora es?- dije aún medio dormida, estaba muy cansada, Trav se quejó a mi lado también.

-¡Sí, pichón! La pregunta es ¿Sabes tú qué hora es?- dijo en tono a la vez nervioso y enojado, miré el reloj. Maldije para mis adentros ¡Iba media hora tarde! ¡Mi jefa iba a matarme! Me levanté demasiado rápido y comencé a marearme.

-Har, estaré ahí pronto, adiós.- dije y traté de no moverme para que se me calmaran las nauseas.

-Pidge, no es momento para hacerte la dramática ¡Estamos tarde!- dijo Travis atravesando la habitación, "Claro, como tú no llevas a tu engendro dentro… "pensé, todo hubiera sido más fácil si se lo hubiera soltado en un lapsus o algo así, pero ahora me negaba a contarle hasta que él me dijera lo que le estaba pasando, por más ridículo que eso sonara.

-Lo sé, ya cálmate.- dije algo molesta, aparte de todo el estrés que ya tenía él, apenas se despertaba, ya se le ocurría tratarme de esa manera, no me gustó para nada.

-¿Qué rayos pasó? Nunca dormimos tanto.- dijo mientras sacaba su ropa del closet, yo le mandé un mensaje a Harmony diciéndole todo lo que no había podido cuando llamó: "_Gracias por llamar, linda. Llegaré rápido lo prometo, diles que tuve un "incidente_" (Esposo Bipolar)."

-Cúlpate a ti, tú eres el que usualmente se despierta temprano.- dije y Trav suspiró molesto, llevé mis cosas al baño para ducharme a la velocidad de un rayo, puse un fin temporal a la conversación.

Cuando ya estaba vestida, Travis había desayunado ya y se dirigía al baño. Ni siquiera preguntó si tenía hambre.

-¿Podrías haberte tardado más, Pidge?- dijo con sarcasmo, en verdad que tenía ganas de hacerme arder en ira ese día, no tuve ni siquiera ganas de contenerme.

-¡Calma ya tus malditas hormonas, Travis! ¡Soy tu esposa no una cualquiera!- grité por la puerta del baño y salí de la casa con paso firme, comería algo de paso.

Cuando llegué a la escuela, con la lengua entumecida por haber tomado el café que había comprado antes de que se enfriara, Harmony me estaba esperando en la puerta temblando como celular en modo silencioso.

-¡Lo siento, en verdad! Es que… Trav es imposible- dije algo desesperada mientras corría hacia ella, me miró algo preocupada.

-Wow ¿Problemas en el paraíso? Ya tranquila, arreglé con Crumbley lo que pude pero está muy ocupada con "Vincent" como para notar que llegaste tarde- dijo ayudándome con las miles de carpetas y hojas que estaba cargando.

-¡Él tiene serios problemas! ¡No sé qué rayos le pasa!- dije muy molesta, nada estaba saliendo bien.

-¿Cuál de los dos?- preguntó Harmony mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

-¡Ambos! Travis con que está deprimido y que me quiere pero no quiere decirme que le acontece y por lo tanto yo no puedo decirle lo que me acontece a mí y ahora el otro pervertido imbécil que me mira como si fuera prosti…- iba a decir cuando vi al rey de Roma parado en frente nuestro. "¡Dios! ¿Por qué me odias?" pensé.

-Llega tarde, Srita Maddox- dijo rodeándome cual buitre con su presa, hice una mueca de desagrado.

-Dime algo que no sepa.- dije adelantándome hacia mi clase.

-Tenga más cuidado la próxima vez, _Cookie_.- se alejó_,_ me detuve y Harmony corrió hacia a mí preocupada.

-Tienes que parar de hacer eso, en serio ¡Me asustas!- dijo comprobando que estaba bien, el día anterior le había dicho la noticia por mensaje y había contestado que ella cuidaría de mí porque yo era "algo suicida".

-¿Me llamó _Cookie_?- le pregunté algo confundida y asustada a la vez.

-Eso escuché, ha de ser otro de sus coqueteos, no le des tanta importancia- respondió.

-Mi papá… solía decirme así.- dije algo inquieta, lo normal hubiera sido que la gente me conociera como "Lucky Thirteen", pero nadie me llamaba Cookie aparte de Mick y Benny.

-Ah pues ¡Qué lindo gesto el de tu padre! Te dejo, linda ¡Tengo clase! Suerte.- dijo y se fue.

Habría analizado más la situación tan sospechosa, pero ¡Tenía a como 35 niños revoltosos esperándome! ¡No había tiempo!

**Travis POV:**

Thomas había llamado como histérico por media hora y yo había estado dormido como una piedra. Cuando apareció en la puerta de mi casa, por suerte, ya estaba listo y dispuesto. Los planes de ese día: revisar documentos que probaran algún crimen o que nos dieran alguna pista de lo que Benny tramaba, sí, ¡Todo el jodido día encerrados con 1250 carpetas de papeles! Que probablemente serían inservibles, "El trabajo es trabajo" pensé.

Estábamos en la sala de archivos con otro agente: Kevin Hurley, era experto en analizar ese tipo de cosas, había tratado de convencer a Thomas de dejar que ese gusano de biblioteca se encargara de los documentos pero, obviamente, se negó diciendo que si hacíamos algo así el jefe no duraría en mandarme a Taiwán sin que yo me lo hubiera imaginado.

-Entonces ¿Abby está bien?- preguntó dándole una rápida ojeada por tercera vez a una de las tantas carpetas que había.

-No lo sé, hoy discutimos un poco…- dije tratando de concentrarme en lo que hacía, pero mientras más pensaba en Pigeon más lejos estaba de concentrarme.

-Trav, ya sabes que…- iba a decir de nuevo cómo si yo no lo supiera ya.

-Lo sé, Thommy, ya lo sé. No debo descuidarla, debo entenderla, amarla y cuidarla ¡Lo sé!- dije con el último rastro de paciencia que me quedaba.

-Si lo supieras no se habrían peleado esta mañana- susurró, me cansé y me levanté de la mesa para ver a la ventana y calmar mis ansias de golpearlo, Abby tenía razón, debía calmar mis "hormonas".

-Y si tú supieras lo que es estar en riesgo de perder todo lo que tienes comprenderías por qué hago lo que hago- dije alzando la voz, por suerte el gusano Kevin estaba muy ocupado con los papeles para prestarnos atención, Thomas se acercó a mí.

-Eso trato, hermano. Pero debes saber que hay algunas cosas que simplemente son más importantes.- dijo, me negué.

-Nada es más importante para mí que ella- respondí.

-Ay Dios, ¡ya reacciona! ¿La amas?- preguntó realmente molesto.

-Más que a nada, pero eso no viene al caso…-.

-¿Harías lo que sea por ella?-.

-¡Claro que sí! Pero sigo sin entender…-.

-Entonces deja de ser un maldito bebé llorón y haz las cosas bien para asegurarnos de que el jefe recapacite y no te reubique.- dijo terminando la conversación definitivamente, me quedé en blanco.

**Abby POV:**

La mañana transcurrió algo lenta pero tranquilamente, aún seguía algo inquieta por cómo me había llamado Vincent, pero Harmony me calmó con esa labia de que el estrés no era bueno para el bebé y que seguramente dijo lo que primero se le vino a la mente, ella no sabía nada sobre Mick o mi pasado, era obvio que se pondría así, pero si hubiera sido Mare, no habría dudado en llamar a la policía en ese segundo.

En la tarde estuve ocupada calificando tareas y trabajos y buscando páginas que Mare me había "ordenado" que viera, sin exagerar, eso había dicho por teléfono. Trav no llegó a la hora habitual y me preocupé así que decidí llamarlo.

-¿Trav?- pregunté cuando por fin alguien contesto.

-¿_Qué dices, palomita? Trav no está disponible ahora.-_ dijo Trenton, estaba sorprendida y algo confundida.

-Oh, hola Trent, ¿Está ocupado?- pregunté.

-_Algo así, dijo que tenía que hacer algo de emergencia y salió corriendo de aquí apenas llegó.-_ contestó, era una mentira increíble no decir que estaba realmente preocupada.

-Oh, bien, gracias de todos modos, Trent. Solo dile que llamé y que… quería hablar con él de algo importante.- Trent asintió y colgó. No sabía si era el mejor momento para decirle del bebé pero, era necesario.

Ya estaba quedándome dormida en el sofá cuando escuché que la puerta se abría.

-¡Pigeon! ¿Qué pasó? Trent dijo que era algo importante- dijo Trav apenas entro, se veía cansado.

-¿Estás bien, cielo?- pregunté aún adormilada.

-Creí que el problema era tuyo.- dijo sentándose a mi lado, tomé su mano.

-Ese es otro tema, primero debo saber qué pasa contigo.- dije, todo era muy raro, debía asegurarme de que estábamos bien.

-Pidge, por enésima vez, todo está en orden.- dijo algo fastidiado.

-No trates de mentirme, sé muy bien cuando lo haces-.

-No puede ser ¿Por qué rayos crees que te miento?-.

-¡Por cómo estás comportándote! ¡Tú no eres así!- comenzábamos a gritar, eso no acabaría bonito.

-Ahora crees saberlo todo de mí ¿Acaso no puedo tener privacidad?-.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Soy tu esposa! Es obvio que me preocupo por ti, eso no significa que te esté acosando-.

-Te preocupas demasiado, Abby, ese es el problema ¡Si digo que todo está bien es porque lo está y punto!-.

-¡No me trates como idiota, Travis! Tú y yo sabemos que esto está muy mal-.

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas? Entonces ¡¿Por qué no te vas y te tomas un respiro de mí!?-.

-¡Jamás dije que estaba cansada de ti! Es más ¡Ahora no estoy en posición de estarlo!-.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que te aferra a mí y que tan terrible crees que es?-.

-Ok, definitivamente debes calmarte. Lo único que siempre me ha obligado a aferrarme a ti es el amor, Trav, aunque ahora tenemos muchas más razones para estar juntos. No puedo creer que hayas dicho todo eso.- dije al borde de las lágrimas, me fui directo al cuarto y cerré la puerta para sollozar todo lo que pudiera.

Todo parecía derrumbarse a nuestros pies.

**Continuará…**

_Dreamer._


	6. Nuestros? o tus problemas?

**Abby POV:**

Ni siquiera sentí cuándo fue que Travis entró a la habitación, me había quedado dormida, por lo que me sorprendí en la mañana al verlo acostado a mi lado, aún era temprano así que no esperé que se despertara, me giré para verlo mejor, me dolían los ojos por haber llorado. Parecía haber llorado también, y no lo culpaba, ambos habíamos dicho cosas que no queríamos decir y que ni siquiera eran ciertas.

No quise despertarlo así que salí de la cama lo más silenciosamente que pude y me fui a la ducha. Me sentía frustrada, comencé a llorar. ¿Qué estábamos haciendo? Pensaba que todo iba a estar bien, pero era muy obvio que me había equivocado ¿Qué me había hecho pensar que podríamos hacer las cosas bien? Seríamos un par de niños cuidando a otro niño… no iba a funcionar, pero no había otra opción, seguramente cuando Travis se enterara pasaría exactamente lo de la noche anterior. No era momento de decirle tampoco.

Cuando ya estaba lista para irme, no pude evitar ver a Travis ahí, aún dormido e imaginarme lo herido que se sentiría al despertarse y no verme ahí, le escribí una nota. Besé su frente y salí de la casa, con el corazón destrozado.

**Travis POV:**

Desperté con el sonido de mi celular, temblé al estar consciente, se sentía algo frío. Abby no estaba, en su lugar había dejado un papel.

-_¿Hasta cuándo voy a ser yo el que te llame?- _dijo Thomas reprochándome.

-Perdón Thommy, ayer fue… una noche difícil.- aún me ardían los ojos de haber llorado tanto, Pigeon sabía cómo hacerme sufrir. Aunque el idiota había sido yo, no había razón para culpar a Abby.

-_No me digas que se pelearon de nuevo_.- dijo, me sentí terrible y ni el dolor detuvo a las lágrimas de salir.

-Ella está muy mal… fui tan idiota ¡Ni siquiera está aquí ahora!- sentí un impulso de destrozar todo lo que tenía a mi alrededor, hace mucho que no tenía un ataque de rabia como ese.

-_Trata de calmarte, hermano, te escucho respirar extraño. Mira debes hablar con ella…- _iba a decir lo que tantas veces ya había escuchado ¿De qué iba a servir hablarle?

-¿Qué voy a decirle si no puedo contarle nada? Cada vez que le digo que todo va a estar bien ella se da cuenta de que en realidad no es así, ella me conoce muy bien, Thomas ¡Sabe cuando le miento!- dije casi gritando, mi sangre hervía dentro de mi cuerpo, podía sentirlo.

-_Hey, tranquilo pequeño Trav, dale algo de tiempo. Ya habrá algo que podamos hacer, no pierdas la esperanza.-_ dijo como calmándome, pero no iba a funcionar.

-¡Es que ya no sé qué debo hacer! si no lo hago tendré que dejar la misión y Benny nos encontrará, pero si me voy… perderé a Abby para siempre ¿Tú crees que ella va a querer verme después de que me haya ido sin razón aparente? ¡Ella es mi todo! No hay una manera de hacer esto sin que salgamos heridos ambos.- respondí y sé que Thomas se dio cuenta de que era verdad.

-_Aún puede haber alguna manera de que no te reubiquen, Travis. Solo debes ver las cosas con más atención, tal vez encuentres la respuesta muy pronto.-_ pero no quería encontrar la solución "muy pronto" ¡La quería en ese instante! Pero, tendría que esperar y mientras tanto ¿Qué iba a hacer con Abby?

-Estaré ahí en un rato, adiós.- colgué, suspiré con melancolía y cogí la nota que había dejado Pigeon.

"_**Trav, estabas dormido y no quise despertare. Definitivamente debemos hablar de muchas cosas, no te preocupes no creo que este sea nuestro fin, cielo. Podemos arreglarlo.**_

_**Te quiero mucho, no lo olvides.**_

_**Abby. "**_

-Ese es el problema, mi amor… todo podría acabar aquí.- dije llorando sostuve su nota cerca de mi pecho y me resigné a dejar que la tristeza me ganara. Había sido muy malo perder a Abby la primera vez, pero iba a ser peor tener que vivir el resto de mis días sin ella.

**Abby POV:**

Llegué al trabajo y escuché mi teléfono sonar, lo saqué de mi bolso rápidamente esperando que fuera Travis, pero era Mare.

_-¿Qué hay, mami?-_ dijo Mare riéndose, sonreí como pude al escuchar su voz.

-Creí que habías dicho que no serías tú la que me llamara así.- dije saliendo de mi auto y encaminándome a la puerta de la escuela, estaba como quince minutos antes.

-_Te estoy ayudando a acostumbrarte al nombrecito.-_ dijo, pude notar que sonreía mientras hablaba. Al menos podía ser feliz hablando con mi mejor amiga.

-Pues el bebé no hablará hasta que tenga un año por lo menos.- dije y América río de nuevo, pero debió darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

_-¿Ya le dijiste?_- preguntó con un tono de madre que reprocha a su hija.

-No pude, es más ¡No puedo hacerlo! Todo está muy complicado, Mare.- dije con tristeza que no pude evitar.

-_Ok, no te culpo, pero ¿No crees que se va a dar cuenta cuando tu vientre comience a crecer y después salga un bebé? Preferiría a que se lo digas tú antes que se lo tome por sorpresa…_ -dijo, era obvio que estaba tratando de hacerme sentir mal para que le dijera de inmediato.

-Es obvio que tendré que decirle, pero, debe calmarse. Está muy tenso y tengo el presentimiento de que se siente culpable por algo que se niega a decirme.- le expliqué esperando que comprendiera mis razones, con Travis en ese estado era casi imposible hablar con él y menos de algo tan serio.

-_Pues yo creo que se niega a decirte porque sabe que te molestará, debe ser algo malo para que lo haga sentirse así… algo que probablemente haría que lo mates._-dijo, odiaba cuando se ponía a jugar con mi mente. Era obvio a qué se refería.

-¡Oh, vamos, Mare! No trates de hacerme desconfiar de él, es lo último que necesito.- dije enfadada. Vi a Harmony cruzar por la puerta.

-¡_No estoy haciéndolo! solo digo que hay falta de comunicación en su relación. Si tú no puedes sacarle la verdad, entonces… ¡Nadie lo hará!-_ tenía razón, pero ¿Cómo? El era más terco que una mula, si Trav decía no era no y punto.

-Debo darle tiempo, Mare…- dije rindiéndome ante ella.

_-¡Exacto! Necesita una distracción… ¡Iremos a su casa esta noche, será perfecto para que arreglen todo! Bye, Abby._- colgó antes de que yo pudiera negarme, tal vez sería lo mejor.

-Por tu expresión diría que acabas de hablar con el mismo diablo.- dijo Harmony en modo de saludo, le sonreí.

-Era América.- respondí y ella soltó una pequeña risita. Guardé de nuevo mi celular.

-Casi lo mismo, ¿Hubieron problemas anoche?- preguntó preocupada.

-Ni te lo imaginas, Har. Trav está cada vez más lejos de enterarse que va a ser padre. Y la verdad ni siquiera puedo estar segura de que yo seré buena madre tampoco.- dije mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, no sé cómo me las ingenié para no llorar. Pero algo por suerte me distrajo.

-¡Maestra!- gritó la pequeña Lucie mientras corría a abrazarme. La niña era un encanto, de verdad que era una de mis mejores estudiantes.

-Buenos días, cariño.- respondí, ella se aferró más a mis piernas.

-¡Tenía muchas ganas de verla hoy!- dijo con su dulce voz mientras sonreía.

-Pues yo creo que no tendrás problema con eso…- me dijo Harmony, ambas reímos. Era cierto, no podía dudar de que tuviera un buen instinto maternal listo para su uso.

**Travis POV:**

-¿Y bien, Maddox?- preguntó mi jefe mientras se cruzaba de brazos en su gran silla, me había llamado a una reunión de urgencia apenas habíamos llegado.

-¿Qué es lo que exactamente quiere que le diga, señor?- dije resignado. No había manera de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¿Y se atreve a preguntarlo? ¡Ya sabe que necesito una respuesta, agente! Considero que he sido muy paciente con usted.- dijo definitivamente perdiendo la paciencia.

-No puedo decirle nada que lo complazca, señor- dije pasándome una mano por el cabello.

-Eso pensé… mire, sé que es usted muy joven y prácticamente recién casado también, pero estamos hablando de uno de los mayores criminales de toda la nación, me temo que usted ha tenido suficientes encuentros con él como para saber de qué manera acabarlo, si pudiera asignar la misión a otro… ya lo habría hecho. Su país lo necesita, Maddox.- dijo tratando de calmarse, odiaba cuando tenía razón.

-Mi esposa me necesita más.- susurré pero sé que me había oído.

-Y también entiendo eso, sabemos de buena fuente también que Benny ha estado hablando con el padre de su esposa, dijo que irían a buscarla pronto, no sé más.-dijo.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Eso no puede ser!- grité.

-Contrólese, Maddox. Ya cortamos sus comunicaciones y sabremos cuando esté tratando de acercársele, su esposa estará a salvo.- dijo tratando de tranquilizarme, pero no serviría.

-Le doy un día más para decidir, espero su respuesta pasado mañana.- dijo e hizo una seña para que me fuera.

Un día más, solo un día para encontrar una solución o acabar con mi matrimonio.

-Vamos, hermano. Anímate un poco.- dijo Thomas golpeándome la espalda, de nuevo. Me pregunté si en verdad era cabeza dura o solo se comportaba así.

-¡Un miserable día, Thommy! Es todo lo que me queda con Abby…- dije arrojando las malditas carpetas al piso, agradecí que el gusano Kevin no estuviera ahí para oír mi escándalo, igual no es que me importara. Ya nada importaba.

-¿Qué? Entonces ¿Si vas a rendirte?- preguntó preocupado.

-Debo protegerla, aún así esté lejos o cerca de ella. Eso es lo que decidí.- dije cubriendo mi rostro con las manos para que mi hermano no me viera llorar.

-Pero… ella te necesita ahí, Trav. Te ama- dijo tratando de que reaccionara pero no había manera de hacerme cambiar de opinión.

-Y yo también. Pero tengo que acabar con Benny antes de que él acabe con nosotros- era la única y última opción.

**Abby POV:**

Después de las clases, Harmony y yo estábamos almorzando. Aún no me sentía mejor y para colmo comenzaron los antojos.

-¿Segura de que no quieres nada más?- preguntó con sarcasmo después de traerme como el cuarto plato que había pedido.

-Segura, lo siento.- dije disculpándome, pero estaba de verdad hambrienta.

-Jamás he visto a una embarazada comer tanto así, en serio que deben faltarte bastantes vitaminas o algo así.- dijo algo preocupada, solo lo ignoré.

-Tal vez es porque estoy deprimida también.- dije buscándole alguna explicación racional a mi apetito poco usual, parecía lo más acertado.

-Tal vez. Pero ¡Ya en serio, Abby! Debes hablar con el príncipe tatuado o solo será peor.- dijo.

-Lo sé, Har. Pero es que no es un buen momento como para decirle algo así.- dije dejando de comer, la conversación se ponía seria.

-¿Y cuándo será buen momento? ¿Cuándo el niño cumpla 5? ¡No hiciste al hijo sola, Abby! Es hora de tomar un poco de valor y decírselo antes de que sea muy tarde.- dijo. Era buena amiga, impulsándome a hacer lo correcto, pero yo no podía, no importaba cuánta gente me había dicho que debía hacerlo, yo debía esperar a que él estuviera bien antes de ponerle otra carga encima.

Cuando el cielo comenzó a ponerse oscuro y Harmony acabó de sermonearme, decidí que era un buen momento para irme a casa, le prometí que trataría de decírselo pero yo sabía (Tanto como que mi nombre era Abigail Maddox Abernathy) que las palabras no saldrían de mi boca. Al menos no esa noche. Cuando saqué las llaves de mi bolso y las introduje en la cerradura, me sorprendí al ver que la puerta de hecho estaba abierta.

-¡Pigeon!- dijo Trav sorprendido y algo asustado de verme. Aunque la verdad la sorprendida debía ser yo.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- dije dejando mis cosas en el sillón y sentándome un poco apartada de él.

-¡Sorpresa! Y también vivo aquí.- regresó a lo que había estado haciendo antes de que llegara, a ver su celular con una expresión de que iba a morir en ese segundo.

-No es momento para tu sarcasmo, Travis.-comenzaba a molestarme. Malditos cambios de humor, si me hubiera calmado un poco tal vez las cosas no habrían resultado tan mal.

-¿Desde cuándo es el sarcasmo un pecado, Pigeon?- dijo con tono de niño inteligente, no separaba sus ojos del teléfono, me harté.

-¡Si vas a tratarme así al menos mírame a los ojos!-dije levantándome de mi asiento y apartando su celular.

-Abby, es algo importante ¿Sí?- dijo protestando para que se lo devolviera, en lugar de eso lo puse muy lejos, donde no iba poder agarrarlo.

-¿Y yo no lo soy?- grité.

-Jamás dije eso.- dijo agarrándome por los hombros para que me calmara.

-¡Ese es el problema! ¡Jamás dices nada!- me deshice de sus manos.

-Ni 5 minutos han pasado y ya quieres discutir.-dijo molesto pero yo ya había perdido la paciencia.

-¡Si yo no lo hago tu ni en sueños lo harías! ¡Parece que yo soy la única que se preocupa por lo nuestro! ¡A ti ya ni te importa un comino!- iba a llorar, pero no sin antes sacarle lo que pudiera.

- ¡Tú ni siquiera sabes lo que he tenido que hacer por ti! ¡No hables como si fueras la única que está en esta relación!- ahora sí que había logrado hacer que se enojara, se levantó de su asiento.

-¡Pues así parece! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me preguntaste cómo estaba? ¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que me dijiste algo que sí fuera cierto?- ya no había marcha atrás, o me lo decía o todo acababa ahí.

-No mezcles las cosas, Abby ¿Qué rayos quieres de mí? -.

-¿Qué quiero de ti? ¡Eres mi esposo, maldita sea! ¡Quiero que me digas qué demonios te ocurre! ¡Eso quiero!-.

-¡Pues no puedo decírtelo, mujer! ¡Ya olvídalo! No lo hagas más difícil.-

- ¿Qué lo olvide? ¿Qué rayos dices? Es como si quisieras apartarme de ti ¿Por qué?-.

-Como si quisiera… de verdad no tienes ni idea-. Así que no tenía ni idea, no quería pensar en lo que Mare había insinuado por el teléfono, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

-Acaso ¿Tienes a otra?- dije, las lagrimas cayeron y él supo que hablaba en serio.

-No, Pidge. Demonios, claro que no.- dijo tratando de abrazarme, pero no dejé que lo hiciera.

-Entonces ¡Dime que pasa! ¡Ya no puedo más con esto!- estaba sollozando de verdad.

-Dios, ya no sé qué hacer contigo ¡No puedo decírtelo, Abby! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Basta ya!-.

-¡¿Por qué no?!-.

-¡Porque si fueras buena esposa, confiarías en mí, Abigail!- eso fue suficiente como para dejarme muda y destrozada. La puerta se abrió de repente y cuando Mare me vio corrió hacia a mí asustada.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- preguntó Shepley preocupado, Travis se negó a mirarlo y él se acercó más.

-¿Estás bien, Abby?- preguntó América envolviéndome en sus brazos.

-¡Que no pasa nada, Shep!- gritó Travis después de que se hartó de Shepley y sus preguntas.

-Travis ya cálmate, la asustas.- dijo con el tono más tranquilo que pudo usar.

-¡Esto no es su asunto! Es más ¿Qué hacen aquí?- respondió él, de pronto sentí que me ahogaba en mis propias lagrimas.

-Agradece que llegamos antes de que le hicieras algo a Abby.- dijo América poniéndose delante de mí, como queriendo protegerme de Trav.

-¡Yo jamás haría algo así, América!- dijo amenazándola, Shepley no dejó que se acercara a nosotras.

-Ya tranquilízate, ¡Mare! Ve por sus cosas.- dijo, América corrió a nuestro cuarto algo asustada. Parecía como si tuvieran todo ya planeado.

-¿Qué rayos?- preguntó Travis mientras Mare salía del cuarto con mis cosas y las dejaba en su auto.

-Abby se queda con nosotros hasta que te controles. No podemos dejar que la lastimes- dijo Shep, hablaba en serio, me entristecí, pero sabía que así sería mejor, para mí y para el bebé.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Pidge, por favor! ¡Dijiste que lo arreglaríamos!- me rogó Travis, yo me negué a mirarlo.

-¡No hasta que arregles tus propios problemas, Travis! ¡Prometiste que te controlarías cuando se casaron! Pero ahora es mucho más serio.- le dijo Mare preocupada.

-Pidge, no lo hagas- dijo en su último intento. Traté de dejar de llorar, pero no pude.

-Perdóname- dije y salí de la casa lo más rápido que pude, dejando a Travis solo.

**Continuará…**

_Dreamer._

Bueno, este capítulo sí que estuvo un poco largo y triste. Pero igual lo hice con todo mi corazón para ustedes, espero que les haya gustado ¡Y no se desesperen! Las cosas van a mejorar ¿Ya descubrieron cuál es la solución para el problemita de Travis? ;) ;) Nos leemos luego, bye! Nos leemos luego, bye!


	7. Un pequeño accidente

**Abby POV: **

Cuando llegamos al apartamento de Mare y Shepley, ella me dijo que dejara de llorar o me deshidrataría, pero ¿Cómo podía dejar de llorar en un momento así? ¡Mi vida y existencia entera se venían abajo!

-Ni se te ocurra darle el teléfono, Shep ¡Eso solo lo haría peor!- dijo América ayudándome a entrar a su pequeño departamento, ni siquiera se preocupó de hablar bajo para que no la escuchara, igual estaba haciendo un escándalo fatal, lloraba como si me hubiera quedado viuda. Me senté en una silla del comedor y puse mi rostro entre las manos, sollozando aún más fuerte. Mare se sentó a mi lado y me pasó un brazo por la espalda.

-Vamos, Abby. Todo va a estar bien.- dijo abrazándome fuerte, Shepley se sentó a mi otro lado.

-¿Qué voy a hacer, Mare? ¡Mi matrimonio se está acabando!- dije quitándome las manos de la cara para verla a los ojos, me miró muy preocupada.

-No digas eso, solo, haz lo que dijiste, Trav necesita tiempo…- dijo tratando de reconfortarme.

-¡Lo estoy perdiendo! Sabía que esto iba a pasar.- dije con voz entrecortada, traté de calmarme un poco.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Mare.

-¿No es muy obvio? Él y yo… siempre fuimos muy diferentes. Trav siempre tuvo una vida loca y alborotada y él la amaba y yo… solo trataba de escapar de la mía, somos agua y aceite. Esto nunca iba a funcionar, tal vez fue un error.- dije rindiéndome, era uno de esos momentos cuando todo se te viene encima, te sientes atrapada con tus penas.

-¡No digas eso, Abigail! Solo porque tienen algunos problemas no significa que haya sido un error. Las diferencias siempre van a hacerlos fuertes, Abby. Es lo que los ha mantenido juntos hasta hoy.-respondió Mare, sequé las últimas lagrimas que salieron de mis ojos.

-Bueno, es seguro que aquello se está terminando.- dije cruzándome de brazos, Shep me acarició dulcemente el brazo.

-Oh no, linda. Esto apenas está comenzando.- dijo Shepley sonriendo.

-Tú oíste lo que dijo, probablemente me odia ahora- le dije. Él y Mare se miraron y sonrieron, después ella pasó su mano por donde mi hijo estaba creciendo, ya se notaba algo ahí.

-Mierda, es cierto.- recordé, eché mi cabeza para atrás.

-Y no creo que Trav llegue a odiarte nunca, de hecho, cuando sepa del niño te va a querer aún más.- me tranquilizó Mare, ambos me abrazaron de nuevo y yo sonreí.

-Amén por eso.- dije y los tres reímos, estaba segura de que Trav se contentaría igual, al fin pude calmarme un poco.

-Aunque tal vez se moleste un poco porque ya serán 5 semanas en poco y no se lo dijiste.- me reprochó Shepley.

-¡Hey, Yo me enteré hace 2 días! Además debió haberlo sospechado después de esa noche… algo intensa.- estaba a punto de soltarles toda mi vida intima, mejor que me di cuenta cuando sus miradas se congelaron ante mis palabras.

-Cambio de tema ¡Imágenes mentales, Abby! ¡Es mi primo, por Dios!- lloriqueó Shepley

-Ok, entonces ¿Cómo supieron que necesitaría ayuda con Travis?- pregunté, no se veían nerviosos y yo estaba algo extrañada de que hubieran llegado justo a tiempo.

-Thomas llamó a Shep esta mañana.- dijo América algo preocupada.

-¿Qué te dijo?- le pregunté a Shep.

-Dijo que Trav estaba muy mal y que tratara de hablar con él o si no acabaría con el mundo entero.- me explicó Shepley.

-Nos preocupamos por ti y por el bebé y… Shep pensó que sería mejor si te quedabas aquí hasta que Travis estuviera mejor.- dijo Mare mientras acariciaba mi cabello con dulzura, ella sabía que eso me calmaba.

-Tal vez si fue buena decisión. Gracias, Shep- abracé al primo de mi esposo hasta que sentí que Mare me tocaba el hombro.

-Sí sí, muy bien "ama de casa desesperada" ¡él es mío! … ¡Y la idea fue mía también!- sonreí ante sus celos y le devolví el abrazo también. "Tiempo, solo es eso. Solo necesita tiempo" pensé mientras suspiraba aún en los brazos de América.

Travis POV:

Estaba sentado en el comedor tratando de controlarme y dejar de destruir la casa entera. Después de que Pidge se había ido con mi primo y su novia, simplemente exploté, había un montón de cosas rotas a mí alrededor y me había detenido al ver una foto. Era la foto de nuestra segunda boda, esa que habíamos hecho por nuestro primer aniversario, estábamos Abby, Mare, Shepley y yo sonrientes con un bello fondo playero en la puesta de sol, cogí el delicado marco entre mis manos y una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla. Fue entonces cuando decidí tranquilizarme, sin dejar de ver a mi bella esposa en la foto.

-Te dije que te perdería, mi Pigeon. Pero no pensé que tan pronto.- parecía un loco hablando con una foto, pero no importaba, tenía que tenerla en frente mío de alguna manera. Pasé una mano por mi cabello y dejé de llorar, mi celular vibró en el mueble donde Abby lo había dejado. Era un mensaje de Thomas.

"**¡Te dije que no la regaras, mocoso! ¿Por qué está Abby con Shepley? ¡Ah sí! Porque casi la matas de susto. Acaba de decírmelo ¡Debes calmarte, hermano! o todo se irá al diablo, lo sabes bien."**

Suspiré y tecleé la respuesta.

"**Fui un idiota como de costumbre ¿Te sorprende? Ya no sé qué hacer Thommy, tal vez es mejor que esté con ellos y yo… me iré pronto para que ella no sufra."**

Después de un minuto y medio mi teléfono volvió a vibrar.

"**Tú sí que eres un patán inconsciente ¡Es tu esposa! No puedes irte así nomás. Comprendo que esta situación se esté poniendo más difícil, que tal si tratas de arreglar las cosas con ella y después… le explicas que vas a hacer."** Me quedé en shock, no podía estar diciéndolo en serio.

"**¿Te refieres a que le diga la verdad? Como ¿Toda la verdad?" **respondí.

"**Ella entenderá mejor de esa manera, pequeño Trav. Te apoyará y estoy seguro de que va a esperarte si se lo pides."** Analicé bien esa propuesta y… ¡maldita sea! Tenía razón, tal vez sería mejor. Pidge no era bocona, si no se lo decía a nadie, mi jefe podría no darse cuenta y dejarme volver a casa pronto sabiendo que mi esposa no tenía ni idea, era buena opción.

"**Buena idea, hermano. Gracias"** respondí. Pero tendría que esforzarme y mucho para poder hablar con ella.

**Abby POV:**

La mañana siguiente Mare y Shep me trataron como si fuera reina, desde despertarme temprano en la mañana amablemente y servirme un desayuno inmenso y nutritivo a la vez hasta irme a dejar al trabajo ¿Qué más podía pedir? Cuando llegamos a la escuela ambos se despidieron de mí como si hubieran sido mis padres.

-Que tengas buen día, Abby.- dijo Shep mientras me bajaba del auto de Mare.

-Y llámanos si surge algo ¿sí?- dijo América y yo asentí, después de un rato se fueron. Harmony corrió hacia a mí en cuanto me vio dirigirme a la entrada.

-¡Dime que ya se lo dijiste!- dijo interponiéndose en mi camino, sonreí tímidamente y negué con la cabeza.

-Todo lo contrario, Har.- dije pasando alrededor de ella y yendo hacia el pasillo.

-¡Ay no puede ser! Esa hubiera sido una excelente razón más para que matara al tal Vincent. Créeme, niña, esto no te va a gustar nada.-dijo con tono preocupado, seguí caminando hacia la reunión matutina.

-No creo que me interese mucho, Har.- le respondí ignorando lo que había dicho.

-¿Ah, no? Ósea, ¿No te interesa que le ande diciendo a todo el personal que estas "muy buena" sabiendo que tienes marido? ¡El tipo es un cerdo!- dijo casi gritando, me detuve en seco.

-Maldito estúpido.- fue lo único que respondí y seguí caminando, "¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¡Coqueteando con una mujer casada! Y encima que espera un hijo, el tipo tiene serios problemas, ¡Ay! Cuando Travis se entere va a arder" eran algunas de las muchas cosas que se pasaban por mi mente, yo también quería matar al gigoló de la directora.

La reunión y las clases pasaron más rápido que lo usual, excepto que en medio de una lección me mareé y casi traumo a mis alumnos de por vida, por suerte me contuve. La pequeña Lucie se preocupó y me preguntó si estaba bien, le aseguré que sí, que no era nada malo más bien lo contrario. Los niños me rogaron para que les contara y no pude esconderles mi secretito al ver esos rostros angelicales, gritaron de la emoción cuando se los dije. Perfecto, medio mundo sabía que yo estaba embarazada menos el padre de mi hijo.

Estaba saliendo del colegio al final de la jornada para encontrarme con Mare en la cafetería que estaba cerca, le estaba mandando un texto cuando un adefesio se interpuso en mi camino.

-¿Cómo vas, Abby?- dijo Vincent mientras se acercaba a mí mirándome de arriba para abajo y mordiéndose (molestamente) el labio.

-Lo último que me faltaba. No molestes, pervertido.- traté de apartarme de él, pero fue muy tarde, me tenía acorralada contra la pared, me asusté un poco.

-Ya no te resistas, bebé. Es obvio que el tipo no te complace, te ves muy triste.- dijo con su rostro muy cerca del mío, me acarició la mejilla, me aparté de él lo más que pude.

-No es divertido.- dije empujándolo y él se volvió a acercarse, comenzó a besarme el cuello.

-Maldita sea ¡Ya déjame!- golpeé su pecho pero él era más fuerte que yo, me tenía atrapada.

-Me dijeron que no lo hiciera, pero ¿Cómo puede alguien resistirse a alguien como tú?- comenzaba a toquetearme por todas partes, no podía escaparme.

-¡Ya déjame, enfermo!- grité, pero parece que nadie me oyó. Seguía tratando de "deshonrarme" ahí mismo, comenzaba a desesperarme.

-Ya basta, _Cookie_. No hay modo de que detengas eso- dijo riéndose sin separar su boca de mi mejilla, oí ese insufrible apodo de nuevo y con toda mi fuerza traté de empujarlo de nuevo, pero alguien lo apartó de mí antes, agradecí que ese alguien lo hubiera hecho y luego… casi me da un infarto.

-¡Travis!- grité, tenía agarrado a Vincent por el cuello de su camisa y después lo apartó con fuerza. Cogí su brazo.

-¿Quién es este idiota, Pidge?- me preguntó, yo seguí temblando del susto, presioné más su brazo para que se calmara. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no veía esa mirada de odio en sus ojos.

-Trav, te juro que yo no…- traté de asegurarle que no era lo que él estaba pensando.

-Yo me encargo.- se puso en medio de Vincent y yo para que no se me acercara.

-¿Así que es él, no? Sí, dijeron que te gustaban los chicos malos.- dijo el idiota sonriendo, yo me preguntaba ¿quién rayos eras esos "ellos" de los cuales tanto hablaba? Le habían dicho que no se metiera conmigo y que me gustaban los chicos malos.

-¿Tu mami no te enseñó a no meterte con las esposas de otros?- dijo Trav alzándose las mangas de la camisa, era obvio que iba a ponerse fea la situación. Vincent también comprendió lo que mi marido estaba a punto de hacer.

-¡Anda, hazlo! Veamos si te encierran como el animal que en realidad eres.-dijo riéndose. Trav ni siquiera respondió y en menos de un segundo Vincent estaba sangrado en el suelo, le fue imposible defenderse, Travis lanzaba golpes a su diestra y siniestra y cada vez había más color rojo en el piso del estacionamiento, la gente comenzó a amontonarse a nuestro alrededor por el escándalo de los gritos de Vincent.

-¡Trav ya para! Nos miran.- le dije, pero estaba muy ocupada destrozando la cara de mi atacante. Vi que la directora Crumbley salía de su oficina.

-¡Amor, detente! Estoy bien.- traté de agarrarlo por los hombros pero se deshizo de mis manos y siguió golpeando a Vincent. La directora corrió de nuevo a su oficina y cuando salió tenía su celular en la mano y una expresión aterrada en su rostro.

-¡Travis, basta ya!- grité y solo entonces mi esposo reaccionó, soltó a Vincent y él cayó al suelo, se dirigió a mí y intentó atraer mi rostro con sus manos ensangrentadas. Me aparté de él y revisé al maldito pervertido desde lejos.

-Pigeon ¿Qué rayos?- me dijo Trav tomándome por la espalda pero lo aparté por segunda vez y seguí con Vincent.

-Mira lo que hiciste ¡De seguro van a matarnos por esto!- dije dejando a la víctima en el suelo, Trav me miró triste.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí, Srita. Maddox?- gritó mi jefa mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Fue… un accidente, directora ¡Se lo juro!- rogué para que se calmara un poco y no me culpara por lo que estaba pasando, se acercó a Vincent y le ayudó a levantarse.

-¡La estaba acosando!- exclamó Travis, le dirigí una mirada amenazante para que se callara.

- Pues que pena, Sr. Maddox ¡Ahora la policía viene para verlo a usted no al pobre Sr. Doyle!- le gritó a Travis mientras se iba con Vincent inconsciente a su auto, sabía a dónde se dirigían, era muy obvio, estaba preocupada por lo que había dicho.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¡Ya no tengo formas de mantenerte fuera de peligro!- le dije recordándole la razón principal por la cual nos habíamos casado en las Vegas, se lo había confesado durante uno de los muchos juicios que tuvo que presenciar después del incendio, miró al suelo y suspiro.

-Pidge, yo solo… lo siento ¿Sí? Sabes que lo hice para protegerte.- me miró con sus ojos que podían derretirme en un segundo. Pero me mantuve firme, cogí su mano y comencé a correr hacia la salida de la escuela.

-Después me explicas, ahora tenemos que tomar responsabilidad por el herido en la clínica.- dije y Trav no protestó.

Ahora sí que estábamos en problemas.

**Continuará…**

_Dreamer_


	8. De accidentes a sorpresas

**Travis POV:**

Pigeon condujo más rápido de lo normal y no me dirigió la palabra ni de broma, pero era obvio, estaba enojada, estresada y probablemente me odiaba en ese momento. Alguien me explica ¿Qué más pude haber hecho? Llego con la esperanza de sorprender a mi bella esposa que amo tanto y llevarla a hacer algo especial para hablar un poco ¿Y qué me encuentro? ¡A un imbécil tratando de hacerle cosas que solo yo estaba autorizado a hacer por ley de matrimonio! Supongo que el "viejo" Travis se dio una escapadita de su calma y desató toda su furia en el pervertido ese, el problema era… ni siquiera sabía su nombre y ya lo había mandado al hospital.

-Pidge, por Dios. Dime algo antes de que quiera matarme.- dije rompiendo con ese maldito silencio que me tenía inquieto. Terminó de parquear el auto en la clínica, se negó a mirarme mientras salía.

-No hay nada que quiera decirte por ahora, y supongo que tú tampoco. Nunca dices nada igual.- dijo tratando de dejarme atrás al caminar hacia la entrada.

-De eso quería hablarte, amor. Yo… es difícil… necesito que comprendas…- Iba a decir y traté de acompasarme a la velocidad de sus pasos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué no soy lo suficientemente buena esposa para ti? ¿Qué necesitas tu vida privada? ¿Qué soy tan intensa que a veces no puedes respirar? Eso ya lo comprendí muy bien, Trav. Gracias por la información.- dijo mientras entrábamos y se acercaba a la señora del mostrador que estaba muy concentrada en la computadora.

-No era eso, Pidge.- le susurré al oído aunque no estaba muy cerca de ella, tenía miedo de que me apartara de ella de nuevo. Ignoró lo que dije.

-Disculpe, un amigo mío estaba muy herido y lo trajeron aquí ¿Sabe de casualidad en qué habitación puede estar?- preguntó con un tono sorprendentemente amable, la mujer miró a Abby y después sonrió.

-¿Sra. Maddox, cierto? Si está buscando al Sr. Vincent Doyle está en la C- 144, pero no creo que pueda recibir visitas ahora.- Me quedé en blanco, ¿Cómo conocía a Pigeon? ¿Había estado ya antes aquí? ¡¿Por qué?! Me asusté, eran muchas preguntas y yo no es que tuviera muchas respuestas.

-No importa, igual no estoy aquí para verlo a él.- dijo ella algo avergonzada y justo cuando íbamos a irnos, añadió otro detallito sospechoso a su conversación.

-¡Ah! Cierto, íbamos a llamarla hoy. La doctora dijo que debía ver cómo estaba por lo del…-Abby no la dejó terminar, estaba algo preocupado con tanto misterio.

-¡Sí, sí! Yo me encargo ¡Gracias!- le sonrió tímidamente, me agarró del brazo y me llevó corriendo al elevador. Presionó los botones y solo después de que comenzamos a subir su expresión se relajó.

-No sabía que eras amiga de la enfermera.- dije riéndome, rodó los ojos (algo que amaba de ella) y se cruzó de brazos, no me miró.

-No lo soy, solo vine una vez aquí de paso con Harmony.- dijo, ¿Harmony? ¡Entonces era obvio que tenía que ser algo preocupante! No es que no me gradara sino que… entre ella y América había el mismo nivel de locura, ¿Cómo no iba a ser amiga de Abby?

-¿Fue algo serio?- le pregunté negándome a creer el cuentecito que, yo sabía, se estaba inventando.

-¿Importa?-dijo y creo que lo calculó muy bien porque justo después de que terminó las puertas se abrieron y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo rápidamente, yo la seguí persiguiendo como patito a su madre.

-¡Si importa, Pigeon! ¡Todo lo que te incumba a ti es importante para mí!- le dije como se lo había dicho tantas veces. Se detuvo y yo casi caigo sobre ella.

-¿Y no crees que es lo mismo para mí?- preguntó, al fin se dignó a mirarme, había extrañado sus lindos ojos.

-Sé que es así, pero ya te he dicho que es complicado…-traté de explicarme lo mejor que pude, pero no podía soltarle toda la verdad en una clínica donde hasta Dios podría habernos oído.

-¡Ese es el problema! ¡Todo es muy complicado para ti! Esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí ahora ¿No puedes solucionar algo sin recurrir a los golpes?- dijo realmente enfadada, se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Abby, fue un reflejo ¡El tipo estaba a punto de violarte!- le dije, me miró impacientada.

-Bueno, sí, pero estoy segura de que no era necesario destrozarle la cara para que entendiera que tenía que dejarme en paz ¡Trav, prometiste que te calmarías! ¡Ya no somos esos chicos ingenuos! Este es el mundo real, podrían encarcelarte por esto.- era tan linda cuando se preocupaba por mí y cuando tenía razón, miré abajo arrepentido.

-Lo sé, Pidge, lo siento. Solo quería…- iba a decir, pero Abby estaba muy molesta ese día como para dejar a alguien acabar si quiera una oración.

-Protegerme ¡Ya lo sé! ¿Alguna vez has reflexionado sobre el poder de las palabras? ¡Ahora tendremos que pagar la operación de ese idiota para que no te acusen de maltrato e intento de homicidio!-casi me gritó, estaba comenzando a cansarme, lo menos que creí que podía haber hecho es darme las gracias.

-¡Ya dije que lo siento, Abby! ¿Qué más quieres que haga? ¡No puedo regresar el tiempo y evitar romperle su jodido rostro!- comenzábamos a gritar, realmente incómodo, seguramente habré acabado definitivamente a dos que tres moribundos con el escándalo.

-¡Pues entonces debiste haberlo evitado en primer lugar!- ¡Sí! Estábamos gritando, como siempre.

-¡¿Y dejar que se cogiera a mi esposa?! ¿Has perdido la cabeza, Abby?-.

-¡Curioso! Iba a preguntarte lo mismo ¡Sabes que no dudarían en llevarte a la corte por tus "antecedentes" y aún así eres tan imprudente!- dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra antecedentes, sí, era un criminal ¡Un criminal redimido! Pero ella no sabía eso.

-¡Ok, bien! ¡Tal vez sí ya perdí la cabeza! ¡Y sí soy un imprudente y violento e inmaduro! ¡Pero yo jamás escaparía de un problema, Pidge! ¿Debo recordarte lo de ayer?- Bien, hasta yo admito que me pasé un poco con eso.

-¿Así que ahora soy cobarde? ¡Perfecto! ¿Algo más que quieras decirme, amor?- estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

-Pidge, no te pongas así, no quise decir eso…- iba a abrasarla, pero se apartó de mí otra vez.

-¡No sé si querías decir todo lo que has dicho, Travis! ¡El punto es que lo dijiste! Ese es el por qué de mi actitud ¡Porque todo el jodido día nos pasamos gritándonos en vez de solucionar las cosas como gente racional! ¡Porque nuestro matrimonio se acaba y sin ti estaré perdida!- sollozaba entre sus palabras, después todo pasó muy rápido, ella respiraba con dificultad y casi cae al suelo, cuando iba a atraparla alguien se me adelantó, era una doctora obviamente, la miró preocupada. Abby reaccionó.

-¡Sra. Maddox! Creí haberle dicho que evitara situaciones así, no es bueno para el bebé.-

-¿Bebé?- grité. En ese momento todo se aclaró, si había oído bien… Abby estaba embarazada. ¡Todo tenía sentido! Sus cambios de humor, su repentina preocupación, el que ya no me llamara "bebé"… ¡Era obvio! La única pregunta era…. ¿por qué no me lo había dicho?

-Yo… lo sé, perdón.- dijo, primero me miró a mí preocupada y después miró al suelo tratando de estabilizarse, pero se veía muy débil, rodeó su vientre con el brazo, la doctora no la soltó. "Soy padre, dios mío ¡Soy padre! Abby va a tener un hijo mío" pensé, no sabía si estaba emocionado o preocupado solo sabía que iba a tener un bebé.

-Vamos, tengo que ver si todo está en orden ¿Usted es su esposo, no?-me miró con algo de desprecio debo admitir. Las palabras no querían salir de mi boca así que solo asentí con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Venga conmigo entonces, necesitaré toda la ayuda posible. Agradezca que la recepcionista me dijo que estaba aquí y yo llegué cuando oí su escándalo- nos guió a ambos hacia el consultorio, después de hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a Abby decidió hacerle una ecografía, yo estaba completamente congelado, pero feliz a la vez.

**Abby POV:**

¡Maldita suerte mía! En menos de un segundo la doctora le había soltado en cara mi secretito a Travis, lo que se supone que yo y solamente yo debí haberle dicho y lo peor es que no había acabado mi monólogo de: "Nuestra relación se está derrumbando y no puedes dejarme porque estoy embarazada de ti y aún no te lo digo". Y eso no era lo peor ¡Oh no! Lo peor es que Travis no decía nada y yo comenzaba a asustarme y esperar a que saliéramos de ahí para que él me pidiera el divorcio.

-Bien, aplíquese el gel y comenzamos.- alcé mi blusa temblorosamente y me puse el gel como pude, miré a Travis, sus ojos estaban en el suelo, aunque muy abiertos debo decir. Cuando menos me lo esperé la doctora acercó el aparato a mi piel y fue buscando al bebé, no despegué mis ojos de la pantalla aunque no entendía bien el gráfico.

-Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa ¿Ve los dos pequeños bultos ahí?- me preguntó mientras señalaba la pantalla.

-Bueno, sí ¿Uno de esos se supone que es mi bebé, verdad?- pregunté asustada, así que si podría haber un tumor después de todo.

-No precisamente ¡Ambos son bebés!- Ay madre de dios, no era un bebé ¡Eran dos! ¡Era doble madre! Otra vez con el mismo error del tumor, tenía que buscar apodos más adorables para mis hijos.

-Pidge, esto es… hermoso.- no me di cuenta cuando Travis reaccionó y me sostuvo la mano, estaba… ¿Llorando? ¿Mi esposo Travis Maddox lloraba en público? Sonreí. Todas mis preocupaciones antiguas parecieron ridículas ante el brillo de su rostro, el evitar decírselo por tener miedo a cómo reaccionaría, el estresarme tanto porque se negaba a contarme algo, el haber tratado de proteger a mis hijos de su propio padre mientras me defendía de aquel maldito. Mi marido era un bendito ángel del cielo y yo era la única idiota ahí.

-Aunque no me lo creas, no sabía que eran dos.- dije riéndome y el sonrió.

-Te creo, amor. Es asombroso.- apretó con más fuerza mi mano.

-Entonces ¿No estás molesto?- pregunté tímidamente.

-¿Molesto, Pigeon de mi vida? ¿¡Qué clase de imbécil estaría molesto!? ¡Me has dado lo mejor del mundo, Abby! ¡Voy a ser papá!- gritó de la emoción, como lo había hecho en aquella capilla de Las Vegas después de decir "sí". Me reí ante su emoción, después de un rato limpié el gel de mi vientre; la doctora nos felicitó y salimos del cuarto para ir a recoger la foto de mi primera ecografía ¿Y quién hubiera pensado que todo se arreglaría así sin más?

-Entonces ¿Ambos son míos?- preguntó, sabía que estaba bromeando igual así que solo golpeé "suavemente" su brazo, se rió. Cuando tuve la foto en mis manos, Travis y yo estábamos listos para irnos a casa, si no lo habían interrogado el minuto que dejó a Vincent en el suelo, no lo harían pronto, pero algo… mas bien ¡alguien! Surgió.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Siguen vivos!- gritó América cuando nos vio al bajarse del auto, era obvio que había ido a buscarnos, Harmony me las pagaría, si no le había dicho ella ¿Quién más pudo haber sido?

-Voy a matar a Harmony, lo prometo, cielo.- le susurré a mi esposo mientras Mare subía las escaleras a toda prisa para encontrarse con nosotros. No es que no me agradara verla, es solo que… Mare era algo escandalosa.

-¿Están bien ambos? – preguntó América revisándonos.

-¡¿Y el bebé?!-Chilló Shepley mientras corría hacia nosotros, comprendí que no pudo haber contenido su comentario, iba a ser muy buen tío cuando mis hijos nacieran, estaba tan preocupado por ellos. Mare re quedó helada frente a Travis y Shep se cubrió la boca con su mano. Trav río.

-Muy bien, primo. Gracias por preguntar.- dijo sonriente y después besó mi mano.

-¿Tú… cuándo le dijiste?- preguntó América con una risita nerviosa.

-Yo no se lo dije.-ambos reímos ante la confusión en sus rostros.

-Fue de sorpresa, así como el hecho de que son gemelos ¿No, Pigeon?- dijo, pude jurar que a mi mejor amiga le cayó la mandíbula al suelo y Shep casi tropieza con sus propios pies al subir el primer escalón.

-¿Gemelos? ¿Dos como él?- preguntó Mare señalando a Travis, parecía a punto de llorar. Yo asentí, estaba muy feliz.

-¡Oh, estoy tan feliz por ustedes!- ella nos abrazó a ambos, Shep parecía haberse quedado en blanco… otra vez.

-¡Debí haber sabido que era algo bueno cuando los vi salir de ahí cogidos de la mano!- chilló de la emoción.

-Sí, al fin ya todo está bien, Mare- suspiré aliviada, Travis apretó más mi mano.

-Pues, los felicito mucho a ambos. Pero ahora debo ir con el tío de los bebés o si no tendremos que encerrarlo en la clínica también.- dijo y fue corriendo hacia Shepley que seguía sin moverse.

-¡Corre, Mare! ¡No vaya a ser que quedes viuda antes de siquiera casarte con él! - le grité riéndome, ella hizo un gesto no tan lindo e hizo lo mejor que pudo para despertar a Shep de otro de sus estados de shock interminables.

-Y hablando de los tíos de los bebés…- dijo Trav al mover mi cabeza para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Sí, lo sé ¡Shep Y Mare son tan atentos! va a ser increíble ¿No?- dije sonriendo, el asintió con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto, pero… yo me refería a mis hermanos.- me quedé en blanco ¡Pero claro que aún no lo sabían!

-Debemos decirles cuanto antes.-contesté, me dedicó una de sus lindas sonrisas.

-Oh sí, el clan Maddox se agranda.- Trav sí que estaba feliz con la noticia, sonreí y le di un beso.

-Va a ser la reunión familiar más sonora y adorable que haya existido.- dije con una pequeña risita, el hizo lo mismo y en menos de un segundo, Mare y el muy inconsciente Shepley ya estaban con nosotros.

-¿Escuché reunión familiar?- dijo Mare con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-En realidad iba a ser algo sencillo, solo un anuncio.- le explicó Trav mientras me envolvía la cintura con sus brazos.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Creí que ya habías entendido! Si yo digo vamos al apartamento de Shep y Trav, entonces iremos. Si yo digo vamos al bar para que Travis ahogue sus penas, entonces así será. Y si yo digo boda en la playa, habrá boda en la playa. Por lo tanto, Si yo digo reunión familiar entonces habrá reunión familiar y Shepley es tú familiar así que por ende yo también estoy invitada.- por muy fastidiado que estuviera mi esposo, América tenía un buen punto, todo lo que había dicho o deseado alguna vez había sucedido tal cual.

-¡Oh, de acuerdo! Puedes venir.- dijo Trav rindiéndose.

-¡Será maravilloso! Dos hijos, el doble de cosas que comprar, ¡Doble noticia para mis padres! Pero eso sí, solo será un baby shower.- remató Mare mientras Shep luchaba por mantenerse de pie agarrado del pequeño brazo de ella.

-Wow ¡Tranquila Organizadora Profesional de eventos! Apenas tengo 4 semanas ¿No es un poco pronto?- pregunté y después miré a Travis quien lo afirmó con la cabeza.

-¡Aquí vamos de nuevo! ¿Sabes que debió haber sido "un poco pronto"? ¡El decirle a tu señor que estabas embarazada! Pero eso no fue así. Con ustedes nada nunca es un poco pronto ni un poco tarde, al menos no si yo estoy a cargo.- América estaba muy decidida ¡Había dibujado las comillas en el aire!, no había manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Mejor deja de sermonearnos y lleva al pobre Shepley al auto, nos vamos ya mismo.- me reí, Mare lo hizo y dijo que nos veríamos en casa de Jim. Trav y yo fuimos a mi camioneta.

-Bien, aquí oficialmente empieza la locura.- dijo él encendiendo el motor. Pensé un poco en lo que había dicho.

-No, amor. Este es el verdadero comienzo de nuestras vidas.- dije alegremente.

**Continuará…**

_Dreamer_

¿Qué hay mis lectores? Ya sé lo que todos piensan: ¡Al fin! ¡Ya lo sabe! Créanme que yo también me desesperé un poco, pero bueno, aquí les dejé otro capítulo "recién salido del horno" como dirían por ahí, con todo mi cariño para ustedes, estaba tan emocionada por subirlo y pues ¡ya lo hice! Gracias otra vez por leerlo y espero les agrade mucho. NO es por hacer spoiler pero les dejaré un consejito: No pierdan de vista a Vincent ;) ;) Nos leemos, bye!


	9. Con los chicos Maddox

**Travis POV:**

Llegamos a la casa de mi papá y para mi sorpresa Shepley y América fueron los primeros en salir del auto y tocar la puerta. Todo el camino había estado estúpidamente alegre por la noticia, mi cabeza replicaba la misma oración una y otra vez como un chiquillo emocionado por un juguete nuevo: "¡Voy a ser padre!".Como todo buen caballero y esposo abrí la puerta del auto para que Abby saliera. Agarré su mano y fuimos caminando hacia donde ellos estaban.

-¿Podrían tardarse más? ¡Van a ser padres no a usar una silla de ruedas!- nos chilló Mare, le hice una seña para que se callara, seguramente mi familia ya había oído su pequeño chisme y nos arruinó todo. Traté de ignorarla y abrí la puerta de la casa.

-¡Hey, son los locos Adams!- gritó Tyler al vernos a los cuatro entrar a la casa, chocó su mano con Taylor, como siempre.

-Sí, sí. Que chistoso par de larvas.- contesté, ellos ignoraron mi comentario.

-Chicos, no deberían tratar así a la parejita.- los reprendió Trenton mientras leía tranquilamente una revista, creo que todos nos quedamos confundidos por su comentario, mi hermano… simplemente jamás en su vida diría algo como eso.

-¡Ay sí tu! Pretendiendo ser un buen hermano mayor, dime una buena razón para no seguir con la tradición de molestar al bebé Travis.- replicó Taylor.

-¡Porque Abby es la única mujer que se les pasa por enfrente, idiotas clonados!- respondió y después de un segundo ya estaba tirado en el suelo ahogándose con su propia risa. Abby y Mare no pudieron evitar soltar una risita, pero mi padre y Thomas simplemente murieron con eso. Mis hermanos gemelos miraron a Trent con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bueno, si acabamos con los chistes malos. Nos gustaría hacer un anuncio.- miré a Abby, ella asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Cierra el pico! Esto tengo que verlo en primera fila.- exclamó América y arrastró a Shepley al sillón donde estaba Trent, no sé como rayos cupieron los tres ahí.

-¿Haces los honores, Pigeon?- pregunté en voz baja.

-Tú eres mejor para los discursos, cielo ¿O no recuerdas la fiesta de San Valentín de hace dos años?- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica. Recordé muy bien esa noche y no pude dejar de sonreír como idiota.

-Oigan, enamorados. No quiero ser grosero pero no me hago más joven aquí.- dijo Thomas, noté un poco de nerviosismo y desesperación en su voz. De pronto había una especie de silencio sepulcral, algo muy extraño en la familia Maddox. Esa clase de silencio se había perdido después de que mi mamá se llevó sus palabras junto con ella.

-Bien ¡mantengan puestos sus calzoncillos, chicos! Porque… nos va a visitar la cigüeña.-ambos sonreímos, en serio no esperé que no entendieran lo que quería decir.

-No quiero ser agua-fiestas, pero ¿No crees que ya es suficiente con una Pigeon en tu casa, Trav? ¡Después será como un gallinero con tantas aves ahí metidas!- miré a Trenton con asco, pero Abby solo siguió tan feliz y positiva como siempre.

-¡No, cabezas de chorlito! ¡Vamos a ser padres!- chilló ella, y de repente todo era un mar de exclamaciones y toda clase de palabras a diestra y siniestra, hasta Toto ladró muy emocionado.

-Ya era hora.- dijo Tyler molesto, pero pude ver que disimulaba una sonrisa del tamaño de China.

-¡Eres un anciano!- le gritaron Trenton y Taylor a mi padre y después estallaron de risa. Mi pobre papá solo se quedó ahí algo tieso debo admitir. Mi esposa tenía una brillante sonrisa.

-Eso nos convierte a todos en tíos, así que por ende. Mis hermanitos están próximos a la tumba también.- se burló Thomas y chocó sus dos cabezas con las manos.

-¡Hey, Hey! No generalices con eso de "tíos"– protestó Shep y Mare solo soltó una carcajada.

-Y eso no es todo, ¡son gemelos!-añadió Abby, todo fue en silencio de nuevo. Hasta que mis cuatro hermanos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento.

-¡Eres doblemente anciano!- le gritaron a mi papá, otra vez, y ahí fue cuando reaccionó.

-Van a causarle a tu padre un ataque.- dijo Abby riéndose.

-Oh, oh ¿Qué opinan? Trenton Maddox el segundo.- dijo Trent emocionado, Abby solo negó con cara de pocos amigos.

-Eso suena bien, hermano, Pero ¿Saben que suena mejor? ¡Thomas Maddox el segundo!- remató Thommy, esta familia definitivamente no tenía remedio.

-Bueno, uno puede llamarse Thomas pero el más guapo será Trenton.- dijo Trent, me recordó a nuestras peleas de cuando éramos niños, quién era más fuerte, quién era más alto, quién tendría más chicas (y lastimosamente, creo que eso lo gané yo).

-¡Bájense de la nube, bailarinas! Si son gemelos es obvio que van a llamarse Taylor y Tyler.-dijo Tyler, después de que me cansé de reírme de sus idioteces, los reprendí como todo buen padre.

-¿Y qué les hace pensar que voy a llamar a mis hermosos hijos como ustedes, batracios perdedores?- me reí, reconocí al expresión de sus rostros, iban a darme una buena golpiza.

-Recuerden que no pueden matarlo, sigo embarazada.- les dijo Abby y ellos protestaron decepcionados.

-Bueno, con eso de perdedores tienes razón, hijo. El menor de todos ya está casado y tendrá dos hijos ¿Y ustedes qué?- los reprendió mi papá que se acercó a nosotros.

-Son tus alimañas favoritas, tío Jim ¿Qué más quieres?- dijo Shep riéndose.

-¡Bien dicho, primo! Pero, claro ¡Yo siempre seré un lobo solitario!- dijo Trent, de repente todo mundo hizo un sonidito que indicaba problemas.

-¡Cami te dejará sin descendencia cuando se entere!- chilló Taylor, todos reímos. Sentí el brazo de mi padre sobre mi hombro.

-Quiero decirles algo, vengan.- nos condujo a Pigeon y a mí a la cocina, se apoyó en el lavaplatos.

-¿Vas a darme el discurso de que debimos habernos cuidado?- sé que no era un buen momento para decir algo así, pero tenía que saberlo. Abby me dio un golpecito en las costillas.

-No, todo lo contrario.- rió mi padre, nos miró a ambos, hace mucho que no veía esa mirada en sus ojos, esa mirada que decía que yo había hecho algo bien.

-Solo, quiero felicitarlos a ambos. Hijo, has crecido mucho y has madurado, puedo verlo. Admitiré que nunca creí que ninguno de ustedes llegaría a conocer esta clase de felicidad, y Abby, bella y dulce Abby, eres lo mejor que pudo haber llegado a nuestras vidas, solo puedo decirles que me siento muy orgulloso de ambos y que espero que sepan manejar esto como los adultos responsables que sé que son, confío en que serán muy buenos padres. Tu madre estaría contentísima con esto, Travis.- eso era muy conmovedor en verdad, pero pude notar que a Pigeon se le escapó la emoción por los ojos, papá se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuerte. Yo sonreí. Le susurró algo que no pude oír y después se separó de ella. Abby se abrazó a mí y yo la envolví con mis brazos.

-¡Bien, basta ya de cursilerías! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo con los cabezas duras de tus hermanos!- apenas salió de la cocina, ambos pudimos oír su grito: ¡¿Quién dijo ronda de póker con Abby?! Todos parecían muy emocionados por perder su dinero y dignidad ante Pigeon. Ella rió

-Tenles compasión, mi amor.- dije mientras salíamos de la cocina, le di un beso en la frente. Después ella se sentó en la mesa con Shep y Mare a cada lado, Toto se acercó a Abby y ella acarició su pequeña cabeza. Era claro que Thomas no iba a jugar, se acercó a mí.

-Aguarda ¿No puedes dejarme disfrutar del momento solo un poco más?-le dije algo triste.

-¿De qué hablas, pequeño Trav? ¡Al fin ya puedes quedarte!- dijo alegremente, yo lo miré confundido.

-¡Ah, claro! Puedo quedarme encerrado en casa el resto de mi vida para que el jefe no me encuentre ¡Eres un genio, hermano mayor!- dije sarcásticamente.

- ¡No, idiota! El embarazo es una perfecta razón para que no te reubiquen, ¿o debería decir dos perfectas razones para que no te reubiquen?- me explicó haciendo énfasis al decir "dos", era cierto ¡Iba a ser padre! ¡No podía dejar a mi esposa y gemelos solos! Me necesitaban.

-Ok, ahora sí ¡Eres un maldito genio, hermano!- grité, todos los apostadores compulsivos de la mesa nos miraron extrañados.

-Este… asuntos de oficina. De hecho debemos irnos ahora.-mintió Thommy. Era cierto, mi plazo de 24 horas aún no acababa pero prefería decirle pronto a mi jefe.

-¿Tan pronto? Quería que vieras como destrozaba a tus hermanos.- chilló Abby, le di un beso en la mejilla y le dije que volvería pronto.

**Abby POV:**

Después de 5 rondas de póker de las cuales gane 4 y perdí una por darle el gusto a Trent, Mare y Shep me llevaron a casa un poco tarde, después de comer algo, claro está.

-Ya sabes qué hacer si el señor: "Me han dicho cosas peores" quien resulta ser tu marido explota de nuevo ¿No?- preguntó Mare desde la ventana de su auto mientras yo caminaba hacia la puerta de mi casa.

-Lo tengo en mente, Mare.- le aseguré y después de un rato se fueron.

No estaba muy cansada así que encendí mi laptop, aún no acababa de ver todas las santas páginas de bebés que América me había ordenado que viera, una de ellas me llamó la atención, de hecho tenía ese tema muy en mente desde que Trent y Thommy habían estado discutiendo:

_**¿Cómo llamar a tu futuro hijo?**_

Describía toda clase de significados e importancia sobre nombres de bebé, pero una parte describía muy bien la situación: _**Si tu pareja tiene una familia numerosa y unida lo mejor, aunque suene algo duro, es que no repitan nombres, traten de buscar otros que se parezcan o que tengan las mismas iniciales.**_ Pensé en eso un buen rato, había ya muchos chicos Maddox cuyos nombres comenzaban con T, pero había solo uno con J: Jim. Así que decidí buscar nombres con J.

Después de una hora de buscar nombres que definitivamente todos me habían sonado de lo más adorables y dulces por como describirían a la persona, decidí que tendría que hablarlo con Travis y para mi sorpresa el rey de Roma llegó justo cuando pensé en él.

-¿En qué anda, mi hermosa familia? Ya sabes, los 3 comprimidos en una persona.- dijo rodeándome con sus brazos.

-No mucho, solo quería que me ayudes a escoger los nombres.-dije apuntado a la pantalla.

-¿Con J?- preguntó.

-Sí, por tu padre. Me pareció lindo dedicarle algo así ¿No crees?- le explique.

-Y después preguntan por qué te amo. Bien, un variante de Jim… Hey, este se parece a mí.- se detuvo en uno de los tantos que se mostraban en la lista.

_**James:**____tiene el arte de encantar y de seducir, y se muestra muy adaptable. Brillante en sociedad, le gusta ser el centro de atracción y a menudo tiende a exagerar, ya sea para divertirse o para impresionar a la audiencia, monopolizando así la atención sobre las personas a quienes ama,_

-Es lindo, igual a ti.- admití. - ¿Y si uno de ellos es niña?- pregunté.

-Buena pregunta ¿Tienes algo en mente? Porque yo acabo de ver uno exquisito.- dijo emocionado.

-Veamos.- respondí, fue hacia la lista de nombres para niña.

_**Jessica:**__Le gusta ser asistida y apoyada. Es mente de pensamiento amoldable. Se expresa como pensadora liberal y fácil de congeniar. Ama las cosas del amor, del honor y de la familia. Suele ser sobreprotectora con aquellos que son queridos, es amable y perseverante._

-Me gusta, tienes talento para esto.- le dije y planté mis labios en su mejilla.

-¿Y si son ambas niñas?- preguntó algo nervioso.

-¿Y si son ambos niños?- repliqué, se rió ante su antiguo comportamiento y de repente estaba sobre mí.

-Bueno, podemos pensar en eso después.- dijo con cierto aire de picardía en sus ojos, sonreí.

-No creo que quieras hacerlo con tus hijos ahí dentro- me reí.

-Buen punto, pero de hecho iba a hablar de otra cosa.- se apartó de mí mi me ayudó a levantarme.

-¿Pasó algo?-pregunté preocupada.

-No quiero que te estreses, amor. Solo es una pequeña consulta…-dijo algo incómodo.

-¿Qué tan pequeña?- pregunté nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasaría… si es que me voy lejos por un tiempo?-.

**Continuará…**

_Dreamer._

¡Hola lectores! Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo que personalmente me divertí mucho escribiendo, los hermanos Maddox son como los personajes ficticios más geniales que conozco, se parecen a mi familia pero en hombres XD.Y seguramente debería agradecer y darles crédito a aquellas páginas de donde saqué el significado de los nombres, jeje, aunque yo modifiqué un poco esa parte. Bien, seguramente el final los dejó un poco: ¡¿WHAT?! ¿No que los bebés eran la santa solución a todos sus problemas? Eso tendrán que descubrirlo más adelante ;) ;) Y les dejo una pequeña- pequeñísima pegunta que espero puedan responder:

¿Extrañan a Parker?


	10. Los Pichoncitos- Parte 1

Travis POV:

-¿QUÉ?- Abby gritó como si le hubiera dicho que tenía cáncer o peor… que era infértil.

-Pigeon, solo necesito que…- iba a explicarle.

-Pero, ¿Qué demonios, Travis? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Irte? ¿A dónde?- ella iba a perder la cabeza en cualquier momento. No quería que peleáramos de nuevo.

-Esas son muchas preguntas en muy poco tiempo, amor.- la acerqué más a mí, pero estaba realmente fastidiada, había metido la pata ¡Y bien metida!

-¡Trav!- se quejó. Bien, mis intentos de calmarla definitivamente no iban a funcionar.

-Eso era de lo que quería hablarte en el hospital…- suspiré, me vio con sus preciosos ojos llorosos, esa expresión de alguien que necesitaba protección y amor, esos ojos que había visto en tantas ocasiones y que aún así lograban enamorarme más cada vez.

-Y ¿te irás… así como si nada? ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Y los niños?- pedirle que no llorara en ese momento era como pedirle a un perro que no ladrara. Miré al suelo y decidí no contárselo. Esa tarde mi jefe había dicho que tendría máximo 1 año para estar con mis hijos y después iría a Las Vegas encubierto para atrapar a Benny, y eso fue lo que logré después de rogarle 3 horas y media. Pero, me sentí culpable, Pigeon estaba tan emocionada y yo ya no quería mentirle, esa era el mayor problema que habíamos tenido ¡Malditos engaños involuntarios!

-Abby, tranquila. Solo era una pregunta. Así como cuando Mare pregunta si alguna vez comerías espárragos sabiendo que los odias.- sonreí tímidamente y solo Dios sabe como logré engañarla.

-Dios mío, Travis. No juegues con eso… ¡Ay!- de repente hizo una mueca de dolor y su mano voló a su vientre, como queriendo proteger a nuestros hijos.

-¿Qué pasa, Pidge?- pregunté asustado, hizo una señal para que me callara y la dejara respirar un poco. Después de un rato su expresión se relajó.

-Debí habértelo comentado. La doctora había dicho que no hiciera esfuerzo físico hasta que los bebés crecieran más y se estabilizaran.-

-¿Me lo explicas en español?- supliqué, tal vez había sido por el susto que no entendí nada de lo que dijo.

-No puedo hacer movimientos bruscos porque los niños son tan rebeldes como tú y les pareció divertido crecer un poco más arriba de donde deberían estar, pero su mamá hará que bajen en un par de meses ¿Lo captas?-sonrió. De verdad que sí eran mis hijos, eso sonaba como algo que yo haría también.

-¿Puedo?- acerqué mi mano a donde estaba la suya, ella me miró tiernamente y dejo que tocara ese pequeño bulto entre sus caderas, a pesar de que aún no estaban completamente formados, podía sentir que ambos se movían ansiosamente dentro de Abby, como queriendo decir que estaban ahí y no planeaban irse en un largo tiempo. Sonreí. Ella acarició mi mano.

-Se pusieron más inquietos cuando los tocaste.- rió, era cierto. Sus movimientos se sentían leves pero a la vez rápidos, como el aleteo de una mariposa.

-Tal vez no les agrado.- dije con cara de pocos amigos.

-Oye, son mis hijos también. Eso quiere decir que van a adorarte lo quieran o no.-dijo, me reí y la abracé de nuevo, ella hundió su rostro en mi cuello.

-Entonces ¿No te vas?- preguntó en voz baja.

-No, mi vida. Nunca.-le aseguré dándole un bezo en la frente, aunque no era totalmente cierto. Pero valía la pena mantenerla tranquila por un tiempo, al menos hasta que los bebés nacieran.

**Abby POV:**

***Después de un tiempo***

Estaba en la cocina preparándome un té mientras Shep, Mare y Trav conectaban la videocámara a nuestra televisión para ver como habían documentado mis 5 meses de embarazo. Sentí a los bebés patear frenéticamente las paredes de mi estómago y pasé una mano por ahí para que supieran que todo estaba bien, claro que mis manos no funcionaban tan bien como las de Travis. Él tenía que abrazarme cada noche, sino Jessica hacía un terrible escándalo dentro de mí y su pobre hermano no lograba descansar ni un poco. Y pensar que él había dicho que no lo iban a querer. Bueno, sí, habíamos tenido razón: era una niña y un niño, eso también lo teníamos perfectamente grabado. Fui a la sala donde me esperaban el trío de lunáticos que se morían por tener a los bebés, tomé mi lugar junto a mi esposo que me abrazó tiernamente.

-¿Lista?- me preguntó Mare, yo asentí emocionada, aplastó el botón de "play" y apareció la imagen de su apartamento, Mare y yo estábamos en el comedor. América había comentado que quería que fuera yo quien les diera la noticia a sus padres y dijo que quería que fuera algo especial.

_-¡Hola, papá y mamá! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien porque nosotras genial. Los extraño muchísimo, ¡ah! Y aprovechando la situación… debo recordarles lo de la visita que me prometieron, son ya como 2 meses y…_- comenzó a parlotear, Shep me ayudó, como siempre tan atento.

-_Cielo, ve al grano. Vas a gastar toda la memoria de la cámara y ya casi no hay batería.-_la reprendió Shepley.

-_Bien, bien. Aquí está Abby ya la conocen y atrás está Trav, su esposo.-_ Nos enfocó a ambos, me reí ante la expresión de Travis y decidí dar la noticia lo más rápido que pude.

-_¡Hola a ambos! Gracias por preguntar por mí tan seguido y como han sido tan atentos y amables conmigo quería ser yo quien les diera la sorpresa…- _le dije al lente de la cámara.

-¡_Redoble de tambores, por favor!_- exclamó Trav por detrás y con Shep toquetearon la mesa de la cocina mientras yo me preparaba para soltar el chisme a un video que después verían los adorables padres de América. Tomé aire.

-_Voy a ser mamá, De dos._- finalmente dije y aunque Mare ya lo sabía no pudo evitar gritar a mi lado.

-_¡Pero qué cariñosa eres, amor! ¡Según yo todo ser viviente tiene cromosomas de parte de padre y madre!-_gritó Travis atrás mío.

-_¡Era muy obvio que eran tuyos no seas tan llorón!- _le respondí.

Los cuatro nos reímos a carcajadas en el sillón ante nuestro comportamiento en la cinta de video.

-_Bueno, creo que eso era todo. Y antes de que digas algo, mamá… que quede bien claro que Abby es la de los bebés, yo solo seré su tía favorita._ _ Y cierren la boca que en casa hay muchas moscas. Los veremos en nueve meses, sin protestar ¡Los quiero mucho, adiós!- _En ese momento Mare besó el cristal y creyó que la grabación se había acabado… todos habíamos creído eso.

-_Uf ¡Que buena idea la de decirles por video! Imagínate si hubiera sido por teléfono, nos habrían matado a ambas.- _había dicho yo como derritiéndome en la silla, Trav me abrazó por la espalda.

-¿Mare?-pregunté algo preocupada.

-Dime, Abby.- América tenía el mismo tono, Los chicos ni siquiera pestañearon.

-¿No dijiste que habías detenido el video?- la reprendí.

-Solo ruega que lo siguiente no le haya llegado a mis padres.- chilló ella.

_-… Ustedes son los que no pueden pasar ni una semana sin deshonrarse, a mí no tendrían por qué matarme.-_ dijo Mare en la cocina mientras Shepley le plantaba un beso en la mejilla.

Estampé mi mano contra mi cara, era obvio que eso sí había llegado a la casa de los Mason si América ni siquiera se había molestado en mirar la grabación.

_-¡Es diferente! Nosotros estamos casados._- presumí, estábamos viéndonos a ambos en la pequeña pantalla de la cámara mientras hacíamos caras graciosas y nos reíamos.

-_Además, no creo que les interese tanto saber cómo hicimos a los bebés.-_ había dicho Trav dándome pequeños besos en el cuello mientras yo reía histéricamente.

-_De hecho, a nadie le interesa y yo me encargaré de sacarlos de aquí antes de que los gemelos se conviertan en trillizos._- Shep había tomado la cámara y justo en ese momento la batería se agotó.

-Te mataría si no tuviera a mis hijos en frente, América.- protesté.

-Sí, buen punto. Por eso amaré tanto a los niños. Pon el siguiente, bebé- le dijo nerviosamente a Shepley y él como buen novio lo hizo. En el siguiente video estábamos los 4 de nuevo en el patio de la casa de Jim, junto con los hermanos de Travis habían preparado una clase de reunión especial, y muy elegante debo admitir, en "nuestro honor".

_-¿Cómo te sientes, Pigeon?-_ peguntó Trav enfocándome a mí, parecía haber estado preocupada por una razón la cual en ese momento no recordaba.

_-Aún estoy mareada_- dije haciendo una mueca. Pudimos observar que mi esposo me acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla para que me tranquilizara.

_-¿Y eso qué? ¡Has tenido tantos mareos este último mes que ya casi pierdo la cuenta!-_ me reconfortó haciéndome saber que no era la gran cosa. Comenzaba a recordar que me había molestado ese día.

_-Es que… no es solo eso, en un par de meses estaré toda hinchada y gorda y… será todo un desastre_.- me había quejado.

-_Pidge, recuerda que esto es para nuestros hijos-_ dijo él riéndose.

-_Ok, niños yo los amo con toda mi vida. Pero gracias a ustedes tendré que hacer dieta 2 años para recuperar mi figura_.- protesté. De repente América apuntó la cámara a su rostro.

-Y eso demuestra lo quejumbrosa que es su madre, niños. Y conociendo el temperamento de sus padres… pasarán más tiempo conmigo y su tío Shep que con ellos.- había dicho ella riéndose.

-No me acordaba de eso…- dije, La miré con desprecio y ella me lanzó un beso.

-_Bien, cortaremos eso después.-_ después acercó la cámara a donde él estaba y se podía ver cómo me daba un tierno beso en la mejilla. Sonreí ante ese recuerdo. Después hubo un pequeño corte, ahora la cámara enfocaba al padre de Travis diciendo algunas palabras para nosotros, él estaba al lado de Jim con una gran sonrisa.

_-… Hace un par de años, no importa cuántos recuerden que soy doblemente anciano y ya no recuerdo. Travis, sin ofender, era un perfecto pelmazo…- _dijo dándole golpecitos en el hombro a mi esposo, Trav solo rió ante su comentario, lo hizo porque era cierto.

-_Aunque en parte fue mi culpa también, sin embargo… ¡Pregúntales a tus hermanos si quieres! Yo siempre dije que eras una persona de buen corazón debajo de toda esa tinta corporal y arrogancia. Supe que llegaría el día en que algo… o en este caso alguien, un alguien muy especial te hiciera recapacitar y ver el lado más hermoso de la vida.-_ Shep movió la cámara hacia a mí, recuerdo haber estado sonriendo ante sus lindas palabras. Cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba grabando a mí, cubrí mi rostro con las manos y el volvió a Jim.

_-Tuvieron sus problemas… eso no lo negaré, pero, por más cursi que suene, hijo, Has encontrado eso que tus hermanos se tardarán un tiempo en encontrar…- los chicos se quejaron por eso, excepto Trent, él solo rió. –El verdadero amor, Travis. Es como un tesoro, aunque sea frágil das todo de ti por mantenerlo a salvo, aunque a veces sea difícil te entregas completamente para arreglarlo todo, aunque te consuma en tu totalidad… te resignas felizmente a perderte mientras tengas a esa persona a tu lado ¡Y mira lo que has logrado! Por fin puedo estar en paz y decir que ya sabes cuál es tu camino, y estoy muy seguro de que todo, a partir de ahora, será bellísimo para ambos, se lo merecen, chicos_.- terminó y todos aplaudimos ante su discurso. Seguía Thomas, después fue todo risas.

-_Trav, mi hermano pequeño, la mosca en mi sopa, la basura en mi ojo. No sabes… cuan desgraciado eres por tener hijos antes que yo… antes que todos. Pero, igualmente, me siento muy orgulloso de ti y de lo que has conseguido en una de las etapas más difíciles de tu vida, ¡Acéptalo Abby! Fuiste su primer corazón roto.- me reí al escuchar eso. –Estabas tan acostumbrado a mandar al caño la vida para que esta no hiciera lo mismo contigo otra vez. Mamá… tú eras tan pequeño cuando ella nos dejó y comprendo que fue tan horrible para todos, pero tú aún eras su bebé, la necesitabas más que todos nosotros y aún así, mírate ahora, al fin bajaste las mil protecciones de tu alma y has dejado que Abby entre a tu vida y te ayude a sanar tus heridas. Así que, siempre te agradeceré por eso, hermanita ¡Gracias por salvar a nuestro Trav de ser un imbécil de por vida! Gracias… por ser su Pigeon, jamás habría encontrado a nadie mejor que tú. Brindo por eso.-_ terminó alzando su copa, todos bebieron y aplaudieron como locos, yo no toqué el vino, tampoco es que Travis me hubiera dejado.

Era el turno de Trent, eso definitivamente iba a ser todo un discurso, con palabrotas y demás.

-_Travis y Abby, par de pichones, Romeo y Julieta versión 3000, como quieran. Podríamos decir todos aquí que cuando se conocieron… eran un jodido desastre… Tú, hermanito tan impulsivo y orgulloso y tú, hermanita tan aparentemente plástica e inocente, aunque no sé como rayos eso se complementa. Pero, ¿sabes por qué entraste sin dificultad a su corazón? Porque fuiste la única que en primer lugar no dejó que él entrara en ti, si sabes a lo que me refiero… Son tan diferentes y a la vez tan iguales, y eso está bien, ahora es perfecto, ambos crecieron y maduraron y… mierda, ya estoy hablando como papá… bueno, en fin. Ambos la han regado bastante, pero lo que interesa es que han sabido quererse y cuidarse y esas cosas, no importa cuántas veces se griten y escapen a la casa de mi primo Shep, al final lo que importa es que sepan arreglarlo, no por el hecho de dejar de amargarse la vida, sino por el hecho de que se aman y aman lo que tienen. Salud por el par de tortolitos y por el primer padre y esposo de nuestra generación._- tomó un sorbo de su copa y después se sentó.

Los últimos eran los gemelos. Shepley apuntó la cámara hacia ellos.

-_Muy bien, lo mejor para el final ¿Alguien trajo pañuelos?_- reímos ante el comentario de Taylor.

-_Querida familia, cuando vemos a Travis y Abigail juntos, creo que lo primero que se pasa por nuestras mentes es… ¡Maldito idiota suertudo! Él consigue a "Lucky Thirteen" en su primera relación y nosotros ¿Qué?-_ continuó Tyler en lugar de su hermano.

-_Pues vaciamos nuestros bolsillos alegremente por ella. Eso es lo que conseguimos. Porque Abby no es una cualquiera como todas la otras con las que Travis ha tenido por lo menos una conversación…-_ continuó Taylor.

-_Sin ofender, Mare_.- Recalcó al darse cuenta de su error y ella le mostró solo uno de sus pequeños y finos dedos. Me reí.

-_Abby es Abby, así de simple. Citaré a mi hermano para que comprendan mejor: Pigeon es tan linda, Pigeon es tan sexy, Pigeon es tan dulce, tan perfecta, Pigeon es… tan mala en biología, pero ¡Qué importa! Si la mujer sabe beber y apostar es porque vale la pena.-_ exclamó Tyler.

-_Eso último no lo dije yo_.- dijo Trav nervioso. Shep hizo le hizo un acercamiento para después enfocarme a mí.

-_¿Qué? ¿Lo de borracha y ex adicta al póker?- _había preguntado.

-_No, lo de biología.-_ bromeó Travis, hice cara de pocos amigos y él rió.

-_Vayamos al grano antes de que Abby tenga más problemas en el embarazo por tratar de asesinar a su esposo. El punto es… que son el uno para el otro, y eso se evidencia ahora que van a tener pichoncitos ¡Felicidades, hermano, Te amamos con locura! ¡Que nadie se atreva a decirte que no eres suficientemente hombre porque en un solo partido le dejaste dos premios a Abby y porque le partiremos su santa madre a cualquiera que lo diga! ¡Y salud!-_ finalizó Taylor, Aplaudimos otra vez ante sus "bellas y tan conmovedoras" palabras de los chicos.

Los cuatro (o más bien los seis) nos partíamos de la risa en el sillón, cuando de repente la imagen desapareció.

-Rayos ¡Otra vez se desconectó! No se muevan, yo lo arreglo.- dijo Shepley acercándose al televisor.

**Continuará…**

_Dreamer._

¡Hola lectores! Bien, un mensaje cortito. Como siempre espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo que hice con todo mi amor (a los Maddox XD) hasta yo me reí de todas las locuras que escribí en los "discursos" de los chicos, ojalá ustedes también, publicaré la continuación más adelante. En resumen este capítulo será sobre cómo van pasando los primeros meses de embarazo de Abby, como quise enfocarme en los momentos más especiales que se me ocurrieron pensé en presentarlos como unas cuantas grabaciones que hicieron Shep y Trav ¿Qué les parece? Para terminar les agradezco sus lindos comentarios y por todo su apoyo, este fanfiction ha sido de verdad como un sueño de continuar una de las sagas más hermosas que he leído y que más me han marcado. Nos leemos (y o u escribimos) luego ¡Bye!


	11. Los Pichoncitos-Parte 2

**Travis POV:**

-Y ¡listo! Ya está, oye cuando los niños nazcan mi primer regalo para ellos será una nueva TV.- se quejó Shep mientras tomaba asiento al lado de América de nuevo.

-Aja sí, y a ti te tendrán que regalar otra boca porque voy a arrancártela a golpes si no te callas.- me burlé, el vídeo esta reproduciéndose de nuevo y no quería perderme nada.

-_Trav ¡Ya basta! ¡Han estado enfocándome a mí todo el día!-_ se quejó Abby, yo sostenía la cámara.

-_Uno ve lo que le gusta ver, Pigeon._- le respondí, mi voz se oía más clara que la de ella, claro. Ella sonrió y se acercó para darme un beso.

-_Es cierto, no es del todo justo. Dame la cámara, hermanito._- se acercó Thomas y nos enfocó a ambos.

_-¿Qué se siente saber que vas a ser padre, Travis?_- me preguntó mi hermano, sonreí y miré a Abby tiernamente.

-_Se siente jodidamente hermoso, Thomas. Es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado_.- dije, Abby me besó en la mejilla, no me había dado cuenta de que había puesto mi mano en ella para sentir a mis hijos

-_Ay, que lindos los melosos, solo una pregunta más_…- dijo Thommy sospechosamente.

_-¿Qué?-_ preguntó Pigeon alegre.

-_Ya van como dos años de matrimonio y todo lo que eso incluye, si entienden a lo que me refiero… ¿Y justo ahora ella queda embarazada?_- preguntó él, yo hice cara de pocos amigos.

-_Te voy a partir en dos_- amenacé.

-_Es una pregunta con propósitos meramente científicos pequeño, Trav_- me aseguró mi hermano, yo estaba a 5 segundos se cruzarle la cara a golpazos, pero Pidge, tan amable e ingenua como siempre, decidió responder.

-_Solo diré que fue literalmente un milagro que Trav no haya llegado cansado esa noche.-_ se rió en mis brazos, yo solo sonreí un poco y caí en cuenta de lo que había dicho.

_-¡Espera! ¿Fue justo esa noche…?_-pregunté, creí que lo había hecho en vos baja, pero se oía todo muy claro.

_-¡Haz las cuentas, amor! Y pues, estuviste muy bien…_- añadió ella sonriendo.

-_¡Pigeon Aunque al menos ya no soy el único que ha estado dentro de ti!- _grité al decir su nombre y ambos nos reímos después.

-_Ok, sus hijos definitivamente tendrán un trauma por esto.-_ respondió Thomas y después la grabación se cortó.

-Y definitivamente no podremos mostrarles esto.- dijo Abby a mi lado.

La cinta ahora mostraba a mis 3 hermanos ya algo pasados con el alcohol esa misma noche, pero no recordaba haberlos grabado yo.

-_No, no, no y no ¡Repito! ¡Si voy a ser la niñera tendrá que llamarme Tina! Es mejor que cualquier otro que podría ocurrírseles a los niños, ¡Imagínate! Podría ser… nana.-_ explicó Tyler, parecía que iba a caer al suelo en cualquier momento.

-_Bueno, si así lo quieres le diré a Trav después. Aunque dijo que no dejaría que pusiéramos nuestras sucias manos en los bebés._- rió Trent, el por suerte estaba sentado para no caerse.

_-¿Eso dijo el desgraciado? ¡¿Eso dijo?!-_ gritó Tyler.

-_No, lo dijo Abby.-_ remató Trent, esa noche se estaba riendo mucho.

-_En ese caso, ya no importa… seré el tío Tyler y ya.-_ se rindió él.

-_Saben qué… papá tiene razón_- dijo Taylor en voz llorosa.

_-¿En qué?-_ preguntó Trenton.

_-¡Somos unos batracios perdedores!-_ sollozó mi hermano, me reí muy fuerte cuando escuché eso.

-_Si mal no recuerdo… eso no lo dijo papá, si no Travis.- _respondió Tyler, entonces su gemelo secó sus lágrimas.

-_Ah bien, entonces ¡Sí que debemos vengarnos del maldito!-_ apuesto que Taylor iba a buscarme en ese momento, pero los movimientos bruscos y como 40 shots de tequila mezclados… no son tan buenos como para impulsarte a darle una paliza a tu hermano menor.

-_Dios ¡Qué asco, hermano! ¡Shep! Suelta la cámara y ve a traer algo para limpiar lo que salió de las tripas de tu primo, se buen familiar.-_ ordenó Trent. Así que había sido Shepley el que estaba grabando.

_-¡No jodas, Trent! Si me levanto solo me uniré a Taylor y expulsaré hasta el alma… malditos alcohólicos… yo que era prácticamente un ángel_.- Diablos, Shep sonaba como alguien de una cantina, Mare iba a matarlo por eso.

_-Entonces que vaya tu hermano gemelo, Tay.-_ dijo Tyler, lo cual era realmente irónico.

-_Idiota, ¡ese eres tú! Y también te ves como la mierda_.- protestó Trenton.

_-No yo decía el que está al lado de Taylor, mierda ¡Cierto! ¡Hermano! ¿Desde cuándo tienes otro gemelo? ¿Me estás engañando?-_ chilló Tyler.

-_Ya está viendo doble el estúpido, papá va a desheredarnos… Hey, ¡Shep!... ¡La cama…!-_ Iba a decir Trenton, pero entonces Shepley pareció haberse desmayado.

-¡Dijiste que no habías tomado después que me fui, imbécil!- gritó Mare a su lado.

-Yo te amo, bebé ¡Perdón! Fue culpa de los hermanos de Travis.- lloró Shep, América no iba a tardar ni un segundo en arrancarle su cabeza.

El siguiente video recuerdo haberlo grabado una mañana, Abby tenía ya avanzados sus 2 meses y medio, me había enfocado para ver que tan "recién despierto" estaba, vi el reloj y me quejé, eran como las 5:15.

Grabé a Abby viendo la ventana y frotando su pequeño pero ya algo formado estómago, se veía algo cansada y mareada, igual hice un acercamiento, recuerdo que ella había creído que seguía dormido.

-¡Estabas despierto!-chilló ella.

-Eh, sí.- respondí.

-¿Por qué…?-protestó Pigeon.

-Es que te veías muy linda, Pidge- sonreí y besé su frente, ella no se quejó.

El video siguió y ya estábamos despiertos ambos, Abby estaba trayendo mi desayuno, yo estaba sentado en el comedor.

_-¿Podrías repetirme otra vez que vamos a hacer hoy, Pidge?_- dije algo irritado.

-_Vamos a las clases de entrenamiento, quieras o no, Trav. Es importante.-_ dijo ella acercándose a mí y me acarició el cabello, después se sentó en frente mío.

_-¡Es ridículo que haya entrenamiento para padres! Creo que cada persona debe ser capaz de criar a sus hijos. Además he tenido que lidiar con maestros por como mitad de mi vida.- protesté como niño de 5 años._ En ese entonces si me parecía ridículo.

-_Pero, amor. Las clases no son para eso.-_dijo ella riéndose.

_-¿Ah no?-_ pregunté.

_-¡No, cielo! El entrenamiento es para aprender a cuidar a los bebés y para el parto también.-_ me explicó.

-_Sigo creyendo que es algo ridículo.-_ añadí aunque me rendí ante ella.

_-¿Alguna vez has cambiado pañales?-_ preguntó.

-_Eh, no. Usualmente mis hermanos me cambiaban a mí_- respondí.

-_Entonces aunque sea ridículo es necesario_. Solo a ti se te ocurre que hay un manual sobre "Como cuidar a sus gemelos"- se rió.

-_Bueno, si hubiera uno. Yo sería el primero en comprarlo.-_ bromeé

-_Pelmazo.-_ dijo y después me dio un beso.

Después corté la grabación.

-En serio que lo hubiera comprado, Pidge. Sigo con ese miedo irracional a que mis hijos salgan tan imbéciles como yo.- le dije al oído. Me golpeó suavemente y la imagen volvió a aparecer en la TV.

_-¿Listo?-_ preguntó, estábamos entrando en el extraño lugar, olía como a desinfectante floral.

-_Eh, no_.- dije yo pero ella igual abrió la puerta, después pausé el video y cuando volví a grabar ya estábamos dentro de la sala, eran como 20 mujeres embarazadas sentadas tranquilamente en el piso, algunas con sus parejas, otras dos con "amigas" como me gustaría haber dicho y bueno, nosotros y la instructora.

-_Clase, hoy tenemos a una nueva pareja que está esperando gemelos, por favor preséntate linda.-_le dijo ella a Pigeon.

-_Eh, hola. Soy Abby Maddox y él es Travis, mi esposo. Hace un par de meses que nos enteramos que íbamos a ser padres de dos y pues… tuve que arrastrarlo aquí.- _dijo ella con una linda sonrisa, todos rieron con ella.

-_Pues aquí siempre decimos que un bebé equivale a un regalo divino y mejor si son dos_.- añadió la maestra.

_-¿No hay problema si es que…?-_ pregunté señalando la cámara y ella negó.

-_Gracias, solo quiero documentarlo todo.-_ expliqué. Ahora recordaba por qué no quería que Abby viera esa grabación, había visto que uno de los padres estaba mirándola como se supone debió haber visto a la madre de su hijos.

-_Aquí vamos.-_ se quejó Abby al recordar lo que había hecho.

_-Es realmente asqueroso cuando algún pervertido mira así a tu embarazada esposa ¿No?- _dije amenazante, esos días me había sentido más protector con ella, eran mi familia a los que llevaba dentro y yo los amaba.

-_Trav.-_dijo ella avergonzada.

_-Tranquilo, Travis. No tienes por qué preocuparte, aquí nadie se roba a las esposas de nadie.-_ me aseguró la instructora.

"_Pero de seguro alguien termina en una cita con el doctor al final del día y no precisamente por sus bebés"_ susurré a la cámara. Abby me golpeó en las costillas.

Nos explicó un poco como iba a ser el embarazo.

_-…Deben comprender que llevar a sus hijos dentro no es fácil, se van a sentir algo pasadas de peso, adoloridas e hinchadas pero tengan en cuenta que es por un maravilloso propósito. Un hijo es una alegría infinita y dichosa tú que tendrás dos, linda._- le dijo a Abby y ambos nos abrazamos, el tipo de al lado seguía mirándola pero yo tuve que ignorarlo por obligación.

-_Y_ _ustedes los queridos esposos son tan parte del proceso como la madre. Tendrán que hacer sacrificios: dejar a un lado su vida íntima, desvelarse también, y evitar salir tan seguido, sus niños los necesitarán._- pensé en eso y me sentí algo culpable, "¿Cuenta eso también si somos agentes del FBI?" No era una pregunta que alguien inteligente hubiera pronunciado así que lo dejé como pensamiento.

Y entonces comenzó a explicar cómo sería el parte, todo estuvo bien hasta que se le ocurrió ser algo más demostrativa, Puso un video de cómo su primer hijo había nacido. Entonces comencé a sentirme enfermo. Gimoteé como loco, y todo el mundo parecía darse cuenta.

-_Trav, ya tranquilo_.- me dijo Pigeon mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

_-¿Acaso estás viendo esto, amor? ¡Esa cosa es enorme!_- chillé, Abby tembló avergonzada.

-_No es una cosa, mi cielo. Es un hermoso y perfecto bebé.-_dijo ella aparentemente feliz y tranquila. Yo seguí con mi drama.

-_No hablaba del bebé, pero ¡Ay Dios! ¡Está morado!- _grité, esta vez si me había pasado.

-_Muy bien creo que ya mostré el punto anterior. Los padres también están incluidos en el embarazo, Travis por ejemplo ya está comenzando a sentir la presión y los cambios de humor_.- ¿Se estaban burlando de mí acaso? ¡Ella era la que había dejado a su pobre hijo atorado ahí! No merecía su burla.

-_Seguramente sí será hermoso si con los nuestros, Pidge_.- le dije al oído y besé su mejilla con eso logré quitarle el enojo y la vergüenza y logré calmarme a mí.

Después de eso la maestra solo nos dio unas indicaciones de cuidados básicos: cómo alimentarlos, como cambiarlos, cómo darles un baño, cómo llevarlos a la cama y hasta cómo enseñarles a gatear. Y agradecí a los cielos al fin poder salir de ahí.

_-¿No fue tan malo, verdad bebé?-_ me preguntó Pidge mientras volvíamos al auto.

-_Será mejor cuando tenga a mis pichoncitos en mis brazos._- le aseguré felizmente y el video acabó.

-¡Ay qué lindo, Trav! ... ¿En serio estaba morado el bebé?- dijo Mare.

-Como una mora, América querida.- le expliqué.

La siguiente grabación comenzó a reproducirse.

_-¿Estás emocionada, Pidge?_- la cámara nos enfocaba a ambos en el auto, yo conducía, ya se notaba bastante el vientre de Abby.

_-¡Ya quiero saber!-_ chilló ella de la emoción.

-_Bueno, hoy exactamente cumplimos 5 meses de embarazo y vamos con la doctora para saber el sexo de nuestros hijos.-_ expliqué, Abby me dio un beso contenta.

_-¡Por favor! Que sea lo que ya teníamos en mente. Me enamoré de los nombres que su padre sugirió, si se les ocurre ser algo diferente…_- iba a decir ella.

-_Los querrás igual y lo sabes._- rematé, ella sonrió. La grabación se pausó un momento.

_-¡Apresúrate, amor!-_ gritó ella al otro lado de la sala de ecografías.

-_Bien, niños míos. Ella es su pediatra, la Doctora Stella Maxwell y aquí está su bella madre._- dije al entrar al cuarto.

_-¿Listos?-_ preguntó la doctora encendiendo el dispositivo.

-_Más que nunca._-dije sentándome al lado de Pidge mientras sostenía su mano, la doctora pasó el aparato por el estómago de Abby y la pantalla comenzó a mostrar a nuestros hijos, hice un acercamiento.

-_Dígame que tuvimos razón por favor, no sé cómo interpretar esas imágenes_.- dijo Abby y yo sonreí.

-_Pues, es un niño definitivamente y el otro feto…_- movió el aparatito un poco. Ambos cruzamos los dedos.

-_Sip, es una niña.-_ anunció Stella finalmente.

_-¡Estoy tan feliz!-_ chilló Abby, besé su frente.

-_Felicitaciones._- contestó la doctora.

-_Pero, oiga, de ahora en adelante son Jessica y James Maddox, oficialmente.-_dije, estaba realmente emocionado.

_-Míralos, son tan perfectos._- Dijo Abby con una lagrimita en su mejilla.

-_Te dije que solo serían perfectos si eran los nuestros, Pidge.-_ le recordé.

-_Sí, Abby me comentó de su visita a la clase de padres primerizos_.- rió la doctora mientras limpiaba el gel del vientre de Pigeon.

-¡_No me haga volver ahí!_- le rogué a Stella.

-_Tranquilo, Travis. De ahora en adelante tomarás las clases conmigo.-_ sabía que estaba bromeando pero me tensé un poco igual.

-_Dios, si no los amara tanto… no iría a las clases_.- dije.

_-Sí, yo también los amo a los tres, mucho… mucho_.- dijo Abby y entonces la cinta acabó.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿En eso acabaste con la memoria de mi cámara?- preguntó mi primo enfadado.

-No, Shep. Hay como otras 10 cintas de video ahí, pero esta es la que me gusta más.- besé a mi esposa que estaba llorando tiernamente de nuevo.

-Nos las llevaremos.- anunció Mare, iba a dejar que se llevara solo la mitad.

-Hey, recuerda dejar un poco de espacio para cuando tengamos a los nuestros.-dijo Shep abrazándola.

-Woah, para tu tren, mi vida. Primero veo el diamante y después van los escuincles.- se rió Mare. Le dio un beso a Shep y después se levantó.

-Estoy comenzando e entumecerme.-dijo Abby, últimamente se sentía muy incómoda.

-Necesitas moverte.- dije poniendo una mano en su estómago. Los bebés aún pateaban muy duro cuando yo los tocaba.

-¡Perfecto! Vamos de compras.-dijo América y ayudó a Pigeon a levantarse.

**Continuará…**

_Dreamer._

¡Hola estimados lectores! Antes que nada quería pedirles perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar, ha sido una semana un poco complicada, ahora también tengo yo dos bebés a quienes cuidar: mi hermana mayor y mi perro, se enfermaron terriblemente, así que lo siento. Segundo, quería recordarles las pequeñas recomendaciones de los otros capítulos, no dejen de echarle el ojo a Vincent y prepárense para ver de nuevo a nuestro más odiado millonario (No, no es Christian Grey) *redoble de tambores* ¡Parker Hayes! Claro, no puede ser un fic de BD sin Parker, él es como… no sé es Parker y ya. Bueno aquí les he dejado otro capítulo, como siempre hecho con todo mi amor. Por último les diré que si me tardo en actualizar un poco en los próximos días me tengan compasión, ya mismo tendré que comenzar exámenes finales y también debo leer el último libro de mi otra saga favorita y comenzar otro fanfic que estoy ideando (Si les gusta Cazadores de Sombras probablemente deberían leerlo), así que, sí estaré algo ocupada pero como siempre haré lo posible por hacerlo pronto. Gracias otra vez por sus hermosos comentarios y por leer mi historia, ¡Nos leemos y escribimos y lo que sea luego! Los quiero, ¡Bye!


	12. Cosas del pasado

**Abby POV:**

-¿De compras? ¡Ni siquiera me puedo mover!- me quejé, no es que mi vientre luciera como si fuera estallar, pero igual no me sentía muy cómoda.

- Ah no, señorita. Tú escuchaste a la doctora… ¡Ningún pretexto es suficiente como para que no muevas ni un dedo! Además, no son compras para nosotras… - dijo Mare apuntando a mis hijos y creo que Jess se dio cuenta porque se movió asustada. ¿Cómo sabía que era ella? ¡Fácil! Jess estaba a la izquierda y Jay a la derecha, sabía perfectamente cuál de los dos era el que armaba escándalo justo para calmarlos como toda buena madre. Me rendí y decidí aceptar su oferta.

-Aunque conociéndola… si podrían llegar a ser compras para ella.- añadió Shep y ambos reímos.

-Sí, creo que es mejor que vayan… ya mismo…- dijo Travis algo nervioso mientras guardaba su celular que hace un segundo había jurado que no tenía.

-¿Otra vez?- protesté, en los últimos meses, Trav siempre tenía una reunión sorpresa a la cual asistir por lo menos 2 veces por semana y eso sin contar que se pasaba 8 horas en la maldita oficina, diariamente, comenzaba a cansarme.

-Sabes que es importante, Pidge.- me dijo de nuevo. Sabía que era importante, pero creí que ya habíamos arreglado eso.

-Ya lo sé. Creí que habías acordado con tu jefe que querías estar más tiempo conmigo ¿Es que no pueden hacer nada sin ti?- pregunté sarcásticamente, no esperaba que me respondiera.

-Técnicamente así es, nos vemos más tarde, amor.- dijo apresurado, me dio un beso en la mejilla y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se había ido.

-Sí sí, todo puede esperar menos el amor de su vida: su jefe. Vamos antes de que estalle.- cogí mi bolso y después fuimos al auto de América. Shep condujo mientras ella hacía una lista de las cosas que debíamos comprar, era tan malditamente larga.

-Dime que no va a seguir así cuando los bebés nazcan.- me dijo Shepley, habría vendido mi alma al diablo por decirle que no, pero eso no era del todo cierto.

-No lo sé, Shep. Él está tan ocupado, no lo dejan ni respirar.- respondí, comenzaba a sentirme algo triste, Trav se perdería cosas tan importantes, ni siquiera estuvo la primera vez que los bebés patearon.

-Tal vez debería pedir vacaciones o algo así, en dos años no parecen haber salido de su casa.- dijo Mare, y por muy triste que suene, tenía algo de razón… eran muy pocas veces las que salíamos por un tiempo, siempre había algo importante que hacer y eso nos obligaba a volver antes.

-De hecho, no es mala idea.- en serio creí que podríamos considerarlo, aunque serían unas vacaciones en casa, con los bebés, cambiando pañales desde las tres de la madrugada hasta las seis de la tarde, sonaba divertido.

-Bien, todo arreglado. Bajen preciosas.- dijo Shep mientras apagaba el motor, América me ayudó a salir y podría haber dicho que caminaban un poco más despacio de lo usual, agarraban mis dos manos, por poco besaban el suelo por donde yo pisaba.

-No estoy invalida, solo embarazada, gracias.- protesté, ellos solo se rieron, no me perdieron de vista ni un segundo.

Ni siquiera Shep que en el almacén parecía tan aburrido, claro, nos pasamos como 2 horas comprando ropas de bebé, calculando precios, borrando y añadiendo cosas en la lista, él diciendo "sí" o "no" a nuestras opciones, sí, Shepley era un muy buen amigo, hizo todo lo que Trav debió haber hecho. Mare comprendió que estaba un poco desanimada por eso. Y tuvo la mejor idea del mundo, cuando me giré para verla tenía algo escondido detrás de su espalda.

-¿Qué es?-pregunté y dejó ver una muy pequeña y verde camiseta que decía "I love my daddy", era lo más tierno que había visto.

-Está linda, mi cielo. Pero recuerda que son dos.- añadió Shep, Mare le guiñó un ojo, parece que tenía otra exactamente igual pero en un violeta claro.

-Bien, definitivamente me las llevo.- dije emocionada, solo esperé que a Travis le gustara tanto como yo. Aunque no iba a poder estar presente físicamente durante mi embarazo, no iba a dejar de incluirlo ni por un segundo. Finalmente fuimos a pagar la mayoría de cosas en la lista, los cochecitos y las cunas lo deberíamos elegir con mi esposo, eso sí no se me iba a escapar.

-Ok, ahora el problema es… ¿cómo rayos vamos a pagar todo esto?- dijo América, si llevábamos bastantes cosas.

-Me hieres, linda. Recuerda que soy estafadora profesional…digo, jugadora de póker…- dije sacando la tarjeta de crédito de Travis de mi bolso, ella sonrió a mi lado, en serio no sé cómo no se les había ocurrido a ambos que yo la tenía.

Después todo ya estaba envuelto y listo para ir al auto, de repente me dio hambre y Mare sugirió ir a la cafetería mientras Shep iba a guardar las compras.

Y no me esperé encontrar lo que había visto por allí.

Mare se sentó junto a mí en la pequeña mesa mientras decidíamos qué comer, después solo vi que bajaba sus gafas de sol y pestañeaba como si hubiera visto a la muerte misma, pero era algo peor.

-¡Dime que no fuiste tú quien invocó al demonio!- dijo asustada y enojada a la vez.

-¿De qué rayos ha…?- iba a preguntar cuando lo vi, unos cuatro años sí que cambian a la gente, no había visto a Parker desde que volvimos de Las Vegas con Trav y él parecía muy molesto por mi reciente matrimonio. Ahora era todo un adulto con una chica muy bella a su lado, de repente su novia se dirigió a otra dirección y él comenzó a caminar hacia nosotras sin darse cuenta.

-¡Ay, Dios!- hice todo lo que pude para cubrir mi rostro, no estaba de ánimo para lidiar con "casi ex novios", pero agradecí que Travis no estuviera ahí para ver lo que seguramente sería una escena de telenovela.

-¿Abby? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó, estaba justo al lado de nuestra mesa cerré mis ojos avergonzada y solo cuando tuve el valor suficiente para verlo a los ojos, alcé mi cara y le sonreí.

-¡Parker, que gusto verte!- dije con en falsa alegría, no me daba nada de gusto verlo.

-Wow, te ves… fantástica.- dijo con una sonrisa, él no parecía estar bromeando, claro, lo decía por que aún no veía mi inmenso estómago. Mare decidió ponerse histérica en silencio, ni siquiera lo vio.

-Tú tampoco te ves nada mal ¿eh?- me reí ante mi falsedad, hay veces en las que debes mentir por ser amable.

-¿Y… cómo te ha ido?- preguntó, recé porque no decidiera sentarse con nosotras o las dos habríamos tenido que escoger quién sería la que lo pateara primero.

-Bastante bien, de hecho, no sabes lo hermosa que es la vida en pareja.- presumí solo para que él recordara que no debía pasarse conmigo como lo había hecho tantas otras veces en la universidad. "Es claro que me equivoqué… si están hechos el uno para el otro" había dicho justo después de que lo abofeteé, sus palabras resonaban en mi mente una y otra vez.

-Ah sí, Travis ¿Cómo está él?- preguntó un poco incómodo.

-Un poco ocupado, pero aparte de eso…- los niños y América no me dejaron terminar, ella me miró con desprecio por seguir con la farsa y los gemelos comenzaron a moverse mucho, se inquietaron porque no era la voz de Trav o de Shep la que estaban oyendo, eso no les gustaba, me dolió un poco y me vi obligada a poner mi mano sobre mi vientre, gran error.

-Ok, ni siquiera sé por qué esto me sorprende, se tomaron su tiempo ¿No?- dijo el riéndose, eso me molestó.

-¿Cómo dices?- dije algo irritada.

-¡Sí, es obvio! tu esposo es Travis Maddox, no sé por qué no me esperé esto. Es decir en cualquier momento iba a dejar a una pobre e indefensa chica cargando con su bebé.-seguía riéndose el maldito, mis débiles intentos de mantenerlo a raya no funcionaron, fue cuando América decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Ok, ya fue suficiente envidioso de mierda.- se giró para ver a Parker con su mejor mirada acusadora.

-Es lindo verte también, América.- respondió.

-Por favor ya madura, Hayes. ¿Cuántos años han sido ya? ¿Cuatro? ¿Aún crees que Abby alguna vez sintió algo por ti? Haznos un favor a todos y abre los ojos.- comenzaba a molestarse, a nadie le convenía ver a Mare enojada.

-Perdón, pero no creo haber estado hablando contigo.- remató él y eso fue suficiente como para que Mare explotara.

-Todo lo que incumba a Abby me incluye a mí también ¿Oíste, idiota? Entonces, ¿Por qué no te atreves a decir algo más a ver si Travis no te manda al hospital, ah?- se levantó de su asiento y de repente ambos estaban cara a cara, él no parecí ni siquiera haber escuchado lo que ella dijo.

-No me preocupa lo que Travis pueda hacerme ¿No va a estar muy ocupado con sus retoños?- y no paraba de reírse el maldito, y justo cuando más lo necesitábamos (debe ser porque son los Maravillosos Maddox) Shepley se puso detrás de él y tocó su espalda.

-Se inteligente y desaparece ahora, Parker. Al menos mi primo si logró conseguir a la chica que amaba, pero tú, solo serás un deprimente y solitario bastardo por el resto de tu penosa vida… entonces, adiós.- yo ya me había levantado de mi asiento.

-Hasta nunca- dije sonriente, América cogió mi brazo y los tres en fila nos fuimos a la puerta de salida.

-Recuérdame poner una orden de restricción al idiota ese.- dijo Mare mientras entraba al auto.

-Ojalá pudiéramos.- añadí yo y Shep encendió el motor para llevarme de vuelta a casa.

Después de unas horas, Travis llegó y parecía muy agotado, decidí evitar contarle de Parker para que no se pusiera aún peor.

-¿Te divertiste, Pigeon?- dijo sentándose a mi lado, me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo sonreí.

-Mucho, con Shep y Mare no hay posibilidades de aburrirse nunca- dije, y era cierto.

-Me alegro ¿No estás cansada?- preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza, estaba muy feliz.

-Solo lo normal ¡Ah, cierto! Casi lo olvido, también compre algo para ti…- dije emocionada, aunque no era precisamente para él, corrí al cuarto saqué la caja con lazo donde estaban las camisetitas de los bebés. Después volví a la sala y se la di.

-Creí que eran compras para Jess y Jay.- dijo algo sorprendido.

-¡Solo ábrela!- chillé felizmente, el finalmente desató el lazo y abrió la cajita donde estaban las dos pequeñas prendas con el más hermoso estampado del mundo. Y la doctora tuvo razón una vez más, Trav estaba tan sentimental esos días.

-Pidge, es hermoso. Pero no creo que me quede.- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, me reí y lo besé, el me rodeó con sus brazos y después de un largo rato nos separamos, algo en su rostro me decía que estaba un poco triste.

-¿Ahora qué?- pregunté acariciando su cabello.

-Tengo miedo, Pidge- confesó y hundió su rostro en mi cuello.

-Son bebés, Trav, no animales salvajes- me reí, aunque a veces los bebés si pateaban como salvajes.

-No, amor. Tengo miedo de… no ser un buen padre ¿sabes? Toda mi vida he sido la perfecta definición de: imbécil, tarado, estúpido, cerdo y no sé cuantas otras cosas han dicho de mí. Quiere criarlos bien, pero… no sé cómo… no sé qué debo hacer, no sé qué debo cambiar- parecía estar muy decepcionado de sí mismo, eso me dolió hasta a mí. Yo había sido quien lo había llamado cerdo y ahora estábamos aquí, en nuestra casa, casados y con dos bebés a punto de venir al mundo.

-Pues yo sí lo sé.- dije y él me miró en shock.

-Realmente no esperaba que dijeras eso.- respondió.

-Lo único que debes hacer y ser… es hacer y ser lo que eres exactamente ahora. Ser el hombre más dulce, cariñoso, valiente, hermoso y sobreprotector de la faz de la tierra, no tienes por qué cambiar nada, Trav. Nosotros cometimos nuestros errores y este par de hermosos niños cometerán los suyos, estoy segura. Pero cuando hayan crecido… apostaría mi vida a que te darán las gracias por ser el padre que fuiste, por al menos intentar el ser perfecto por ellos. Y ¿No es eso lo que haces ya? ¿Por mí?- dije, él me miró y sonrió.

-¿En serio?- dijo él.

-¿Quieres apostar?- dije divertida, el solo sonrió, me dio un tierno beso.

-Nunca apostaría contra ti, Pigeon- me abrazó y yo besé su frente.

-Bien dicho- dije complacida.

-Ahora, si terminamos con la charla motivacional ¿Qué te parece si nos revolcamos un rato?- dijo con mirada traviesa en sus ojos, no estaba segura de que fuera buena idea, pero ¿Cómo te resistes a Travis Maddox? Se abalanzó contra mí y susurró "Los amo tanto" en mi oído, sonreí y le di un beso que esperé que durara siempre.

**Travis POV: **

-Entonces, él es tu hermano menor y de todos tus hermanos… ¿él es el único que está casado y tiene hijos?- repitió el gusano Kevin otra vez, Thomas había decidido que sería "amable" entablar por una vez en nuestras vidas alguna conversación con alguien, pero hasta él se cansó de decirle una y otra vez que mis hermanos eran algo complicados con respecto al amor.

-¡¿Quieren callarse, lagartijas?!- dije histérico. Había pasado la última hora tratando de escuchar una de las conversaciones de Benny con sus "aliados", últimamente hacía muchas llamadas, era suficientemente sospechoso como para que el jefe me diera permiso de cumplir mi verdadero deber: espiar al maldito.

-Dime que ya oíste algo interesante.- me rogó Thommy fastidiado por Kevin, yo solo negué.

-Aún no puedo establecer una conexión con su estúpido teléfono.- me quejé y justo cuando iba a rendirme, pude escuchar su ronca voz por los auriculares. Thomas se percató y se sentó al lado mío.

-_Entonces ¿Crees que estará disponible? ¡Recuerda que prácticamente estoy vendiendo mi jodida cabeza por esto!-_ dijo él molesto, no pude identificar con quien estaba hablando, pero definitivamente no era Mick.

-_Sabemos que es importante, señor, pero ¿No puede contratar a alguien diferente? ¡Cualquiera puede hacerlo! Puedo conseguirle a un profesional…_- anunció su cómplice, no pude comprender qué estaban tramando.

_-¡No, no y no! ¡Quiero a la chica! ¿Comprendes? ¡No hay otra opción! … si se resiste… ya sabes qué hacer ¡A ambos! ¡Y ten mucho cuidado con su esposito! ¡Ese chico me pone nervioso!_- respondió el viejo. Era obvio que ya sabía que Abby y yo nos habíamos casado, todo lo que pasaba en Las Vegas… pasaba por los oídos de Benny.

-_Como usted diga, jefe. Aunque le diré un consejo… ¿No cree que debería dejar de entrometerse con ese tipo? ¡Nunca consigue vengarse de todo lo que le ha hecho!_- lo reprendió la otra voz, comenzaba a preocuparme.

-_¿Quién te crees para decirme lo que puedo o no hacer? Créeme, Oddie. Este será su final, no tendré que lidiar con ese estúpido nunca más… siempre y cuando tu pupilo sepa bien qué hacer… nada tiene porque fallar…- _contestó Benny y luego solo dejé de escucharlo, sabía todo lo que necesitaba.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Voy a matar al desgraciado!- perdí la cabeza con sus palabras, simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Por eso debo entender que tú si comprendiste su bendito juego de palabras…- Thommy claramente no sabía a qué me refería.

-Vamos, Thommy ¡Has estado en el negocio mucho más tiempo que yo! ¡Es obvio!- grité, él trató de calmarme como lo hacía cuando éramos niños, hizo que me sentara en la silla de nuevo.

-Ahora, cálmate y dime qué rayos está tramando.- estaba desesperado pero usé el tono más calmado que pude.

-Quieren a "_Lucky Thirteen".-_ contesté.

**Continuará…**

_Dreamer._


	13. Buscando a Lucky Thirteen

**Travis POV: **

-¿Qué? ¿Quieren a Abby?- preguntó mi hermano desconcertado y yo solo perdí la cabeza.

-¡Precisamente! No lo puedo creer, ¡el bastardo de Mick lo hizo de nuevo! ¡Siempre metiendo a mi Pigeon en sus malditos asuntos! Es que te juro que si lo veo voy a…- mi sangre hervía dentro de mis venas y juré que podía sentir que mi corazón se saldría de donde estaba, justo ahora Pigeon no debía estar en ningún riesgo o peligro… porque no solo era ella, no… ¡Eran ella, Jessica y James! No podía dejar que nada les pasara. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer?

-Ya tranquilízate, hermano. Era muy obvio… el jefe lo dijo, Benny viene por Abby… solo esperé que no fuera tan pronto…- su comentario me dejó algo fuera de lugar.

-Espera, creí que habían dicho que Benny planeaba venir por ella, no que ya lo estaba haciendo…- dije yo, él me miró algo confundido.

-Explícate- suplicó él.

-Tú lo oíste ¿No? Dijo que quería a la chica, dijo que era el fin de Mick Abernathy… pero también dijo que el pupilo del tal Oddie no debía fallar en su tarea…- ahora todo era tan claro como el agua, excepto por un detalle.

-Entonces, hay alguien que está haciendo el trabajo sucio por él. Alguien que podría estar vigilando a Abby- dijo, al fin comprendiendo a qué me refería.

-Exacto, pero no puedo estar seguro de quién es.- respondí, el me miró preocupado.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó.

-Por ahora no puedo quitarle el ojo de encima a Pidge… comenzando en este segundo.- dije, cogí mis cosas y justo cuando estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta, Thomas me detuvo.

-Maldita sea, no sé por qué aún trato de detenerte… solo, tengan cuidado, yo te cubro.- mi hermano mayor, siempre tan comprensivo, me conocía tan bien que ya hasta sabía que no había poder en el mundo que me hiciera cambiar de opinión, sobre todo si se trataba de mi queridísima y bella esposa, le sonreí y después fui a casa.

**Abby POV:**

Las clases acabaron ese día y me disponía a dejar que Harmony me llevara a casa, como me había dicho unos minutos antes por mensaje, otra persona que creía que por estar cargando con mis dos hijos no podía hacer absolutamente nada sola.

-¿Lista?- preguntó mientras salía de mi clase.

-Sí, ¿solo las dos, verdad?- pregunté como si no supiera la respuesta.

-Sí, respecto a eso…- comenzó a decir y ya estábamos ambas en el parqueadero.

-¿Qué?-pregunté.

-Creo que el príncipe tatuado te puede explicar eso, ¡adiós!- dijo cuando estábamos casi cerca de mi auto y se fue, después se me ocurrió levantar la vista y ahí estaba mi marido, aún con su ropa de trabajo pero sin embargo luciendo una brillante sonrisa.

-¿Debo preguntar?- dije mientras él me rodeaba con sus brazos.

-No, amor. Solo quería estar con ustedes ¿Cómo están mis niños?- preguntó acariciando mi vientre, le sonreí.

-Bien, pero justo ahora parece que tienen hambre- dije felizmente, el me dio un beso en la mejilla y me abrió la puerta del coche.

-Entonces vamos a casa para que papá se encargue de eso.- él siempre sabía que decir para derretirme en ese mismo instante. Encendió el auto.

-Y quería preguntarte algo…- era su tono de: "Algo anda mal, Pidge"

-¿Sí?- cerré los ojos fuertemente por los nervios,

-¿Tú tienes la tarjeta, no?- no sonaba molesto, solo quería que le diera la razón, sonreí aliviada.

-Las cosas de los bebés no iban a aparecer mágicamente en la casa, mi cielo- me defendí, el se rió.

-Así como mi tarjeta no iba a desaparecer mágicamente de mi billetera, y no volver en 5 meses…- le sonreí y le di un pequeño beso.

Llegamos a la casa y me dijo que me sentara mientras él hacía el almuerzo, yo prendí mi laptop con intenciones de revisar los trabajos de mis estudiantes, pero me detuve cuando vi que tenía dos correos nuevos, uno era de alguien a quien no tenía de contacto, y el otro decía claramente: Mason, Señor y Señora.

Decidí ver primero el de los padres de Mare, decía:

_Hola, Abby Cariño._

_Hace poco recibimos el video que nos mandaron tu y América, nos dejaste realmente sorprendidos, linda ¡Felicitaciones! Debe ser un poco tarde para que te lo digamos, pero sabes bien que cuando algo se pierde en el correo de Wichita toma meses encontrarlo, si nuestra hija no nos hubiera dicho que enviaron algo, probablemente no habríamos puesto patas arriba toda la oficina postal hasta encontrar la cinta. Nos sentimos muy orgullosos de ambas, y simplemente no podemos explicar lo alegres que nos hacen al dejarnos estar presentes en sus vidas de adultas, las dos ya han madurado tanto y felizmente podemos presumir con todo el mundo que ya saben cuál es su camino y que sabrán atravesar todas las dificultades que se les presenten sabiamente. No podemos dejar pasar el hecho de que tuvimos que contárselo a tu madre, sí deberías saberlo, entró de nuevo a rehabilitación, no respondió como nos habría gustado, pero supusimos que tenías que enterarte, ahora que tú serás madre lo entenderás mejor. Deberás tener mucha paciencia y ser comprensiva con tus niños, ¿o niñas? Creo que aún no nos hemos enterado de eso, pero confiamos en ti, querida, sabemos lo especial que eres y podemos estar tranquilos sabiendo que eres perfectamente capaz de hacer bien todo lo que te propongas, has recibido una bendición del cielo, cariño. Pronto esperaremos más noticias de ustedes, no dudes en comentarnos cuando nacerán los bebés, tomaremos el primer avión para irlos a ver a todos, ¡Suerte!_

_Con amor._

_Mamá y Papá, adoptivos si así lo prefieres ;)_

A veces me sorprendía que los papás de mi mejor amiga me pusieran tanta atención, amor y ayuda. Eran tan dulces conmigo, si no hubiera sido por ellos, probablemente Shep, Mare, Travis y yo aún estaríamos viviendo en el mismo apartamento con dos bebés en camino, no hubiera sido del todo lindo aunque me hubiera venido bien un poco de ayuda cuando Trav no estaba, ni modo, igual siempre estaban ahí para mí, digo, nosotros. Justo cuando iba a abrir el siguiente correo, Trav me llamó a comer.

Y de verdad que se esmeró, todo era realmente perfecto, no sabía cómo podía hacer todo eso.

-Tu… nunca dejas de sorprenderme- dije sentándome a la mesa, él estaba justo en frente mío.

-¿No es ese el punto del matrimonio, Pidge?- preguntó contento, sonreí.

-Para la mayoría de gente es más o menos solo un maldito compromiso con el que cumplir por tal o cual razón- dije riéndome.

-Cierto, pero para mí es como un sueño- dijo, después solo comimos en silencio, pude sentir que los niños agradecían que algo entrara a mi organismo después de 30 largos minutos sin haber comido nada, ¿qué puedo decir? Son los hijos de Travis Maddox, si querían algo debían tenerlo en ese segundo y no se diga más, al menos eran muy persistentes.

-Ah, es verdad. Te traje algo…- dijo levantándose de la mesa y corriendo al cuarto.

-Si es algo como pastillas para bajar de peso después del parto, te mataré- me reí y él me aseguró con su lindo rostro que no era nada por el estilo.

-Tienes que abrirlo para verlo, iba a dártelo en nuestro aniversario pero como tú me compraste algo ayer, supuse que debía dártelo antes. Ya encontraré otro regalo.- me abrazó por la espalda mientras abría mi obsequio. Y fue cuando lo vi, era un marco que tenía espacio para tres fotos, el de la izquierda tenía una foto de Trav de unos 3 años, el de la derecha tenía una foto mía de unos ¿1 o 2 años? No podía estar segura, pero era de muy pequeña, el de la derecha estaba vacío pero como Trav era tan considerado dejó una pequeña nota que decía "Para nuestros bebés", era realmente bello, tan bello que comencé a llorar.

-¿Cómo conseguiste la foto?- pregunté tratando de ocultar mis lagrimas.

-Tengo mis contactos.- dijo él, comprendí su mensaje seguramente más de lo que él hubiera querido.

-¿América te la dio, no?- supe que acerté cuando él se rió.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?- preguntó preocupado cuando se dio cuenta de que lloraba, sequé las lagrimas que salían frenéticamente de mis ojos.

-¿Qué? Claro que no ¡Lo amo!- le aseguré, juntó su mejilla con la mía.

-¿Hormonas?- preguntó, pude sentir que sonreía a mi lado.

-Algo así, es que… acabo de darme cuenta de lo afortunada que soy al tenerte, ¡mira nada más que hermoso es esto! Mi vida es tan perfecta ahora, Trav… y aún así no puedo evitar el sentirme culpable porque casi dejo que todo se me escape de las manos por un capricho…- recordé nuestros momentos en la universidad, de no ser porque Travis me acosaba amorosamente tal vez lo pude haber perdido para siempre, todo por Benny. Aun así si estaba a mil kilómetros de distancia de Mick y Benny ambos seguían arruinándome la vida.

-Pidge, no puedo creer que aún te culpes por eso, tenías razón, amor. Debí escucharte, sabías más de Benny que yo y… Dios, no puedo creer que casi caigo en su trampa.- se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó de nuevo, yo no podía dejar de llorar.

-Fui tan tonta… si me hubieras dejado ir… yo…- iba a decir, él me silenció de la mejor manera posible.

-Hey, tu no fuiste más tonta de lo que yo fui, y ¿en serio crees que habría dejado ir al amor de mi vida tan fácil?- acarició mi mejilla y yo reí.

-Cierto, como si no te conociera. Lo siento- dije, besó mi frente.

-Ya tranquila, bebé. No pasa nada.- me calmó, de repente los niños comenzaron a moverse de nuevo, últimamente estaban muy inquietos y como Trav no me soltó ni un segundo pudo sentirlos también.

-¿Ves? Los asustas, Pigeon- me dijo y yo reí.

-Diles algo, tú siempre los calmas.- le dije.

-Bien, hola niños- entonces patearon, les gustaba oír su voz.

-¿Solo eso? Vamos, eres más poético, amor- acaricié su rostro.

-Ok, ok… entonces, mis retoños, luz de mi vida, mis herederos, como quieran… no saben lo mucho que los quiero, ustedes serán como mi inspiración para ser alguien mejor, porque nunca es tarde para mejorar, son mi todo, niños… junto con su mamá, son lo mejor que tengo y que jamás pensé que desearía y sin embargo, si algo les pasara, yo moriría así de simple…- siempre admiré la habilidad de Trav para enamorarme con sus palabras.

-No les hables de muerte cuando aún no han nacido.- me reí.

-Bien, entonces… ¿Qué esperan para salir de ahí? ¡Ya quiero verlos! Y además su madre no es que precisamente esté disfrutando de esto porque…- era obvio que bromeaba.

-¡Trav!- Me quejé, el puso sus labios en mi cuello mientras luchaba por no reírse. Y justo cuando todo parecía perfecto, sonó su celular.

-No…- comencé.

-Será solo un segundo, Pidge.- me soltó y contestó la llamada.

Pensé leer el otro correo antes mientras Trav hablaba por teléfono, pero fue algo así como un error.

Decía:

_¿Qué hay, Cookie? No me digas que te has olvidado de tu anciano padre, querida hija. Eso sería lo peor que podrías hacer, tomando en cuenta de que te robaste todo lo que me pertenecía, te dediqué los mejor años de mi vida, Abigail ¿Así me agradeces? Bien, dejando a un lado los rencores, y considerando lo mucho que aún me debes, decidí hacerte una visita en un par de día, al menos con lo que te propondré podrás al fin soldar tus deudas conmigo… y Benny, hasta entonces._

_Cuídate, mi "Lucky Thirteen". Te necesitaré con vida._

Sentí como cada parte de mi cuerpo se entumecía y enfriaba, el sentimiento del pánico invadió todo mi ser, ni siquiera recuerdo si los niños de dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal. No pude mover ni un dedo, las lagrimas continuaban saliendo de mis ojos, pero ahora era por algo mucho peor, cuando por fin pude reaccionar aparté la computadora y traté de calmarme, si no todo se iría al diablo, Travis finalizó su conversación ya parecía extremadamente feliz, parecía que no iba a tener que dejarme sola esta vez, agradecí que fuera así. La cara de póker que no usaba hace mucho tiempo salió a relucir esta vez mientras limpiaba mi rostro.

-Malditas hormonas, sabes que odio verte llorar- me abrazó, puse mi cabeza contra su pecho para no tener que verlo a los ojos. Lo último que quería era hacerlo preocupar, y no es que Travis fuera una persona que reacciona con calma ante el peligro.

-Es que eres demasiado bueno para conmoverme- mentí y esta vez los bebés estuvieron consientes, Jessie pateó y su papá se dio cuenta.

-Mejor dejemos las cursilerías para otro rato y termina de comer ¿Sí?- dijo, yo asentí y así lo hicimos.

Al siguiente día, Trav me aseguró que tendría todo el tiempo libre del mundo para consentirme hasta que tuviera que ir al trabajo, también se ofreció a llevarme y aunque no era necesario, acepté.

Cuando ambos estábamos en el auto, las preocupaciones llegaron de nuevo a mi mente y tuve que quitármelas de encima del algún modo, hizo lo que primero se me ocurrió, mandarle un mensaje a Mare.

_**¡Estoy muerta, enterrada y resucitada, América! **_

_**Mick viene, dijo que me estaba buscando. No sé cuándo pero ya sabes lo desgraciado que es ¡Podría estar a un metro de mí ahora!**_

_**¡Tienes que ayudarme!**_

_**PD: Si se te ocurre mencionarle esto a Shepley o Travis, despídete de tus lindas extensiones rubias. Y sí, soy capaz de hacerlo.**_

-Entonces los planes para hoy: te recojo después del trabajo, vas a comprarte algo lindo y salimos a comer ¿Qué dices?- agarró mi mano con la suya que estaba libre del volante, sonreí tímidamente y guardé mi celular mientras el texto se enviaba.

-Perfecto, como siempre- "Vamos ¡Años de entrenamiento para que nunca se supiera lo que estoy pensando! No me fallen ahora" pensé, aunque lo único que podría haberme delatado era el constante movimiento de mis hijos, tenían que ser Maddox.

-No tanto como me gustaría, algún día todo el mundo dirá que no te dedico el tiempo suficiente.-admitió con tristeza.

-¡Me importa un rábano lo que digan todos! yo sé que eres el mejor esposo del mundo- se sintió tan bien decir algo que sí fuera verdad. Y de repente una canción sonó en la radio que definitivamente enterneció el corazón de Trav: "_Having my baby"_ de Paul Anka.

-¡Oh, Pidge! Esto es perfecto.- dijo emocionado, iba a comenzar a cantar de seguro.

-Amor, no…- supliqué con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero él no me iba a escuchar. Y entonces cantó como si no hubiera mañana, mientras yo reía histéricamente, Trav nunca fue un cantante brillante pero era muy dulce cuando lo hacía.

_**Having' my baby  
what a lovely way of saying'  
How much you love me  
having' my baby  
what a lovely way of saying'  
what you're thinking' of me  
I can see it, face is glowing'  
I can see in your eyes  
I'm happy you know it**_

_**That you're having' my baby  
you're the woman I love  
And I love what it's doing' to you…**_

-Vamos, Abby ¡No sirve si no cantas conmigo!- protestó. Pero yo estaba algo ocupada ahogándome con mi risa.

-No… no… ¡es lindo! ¡No quiero arruinarlo!-dije felizmente. Cuando la canción acabó y llegamos a la escuela, él me dio un tierno beso y se despidió.

Mientras caminaba por el parqueadero trataba de resolver el dilema de confesarle todo a Harmony, aunque tal vez no era buena idea, necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para resolver semejante problema. Pero fue demasiado tarde.

-Buenos días, Srita. Maddox- dijo su detestable vocecilla a mis espaldas.

**Travis POV:**

Casi estaba llegando a casa cuando mi teléfono sonó anunciando que Thomas llamaba y parecía ser urgente.

-Aquí el más tierno y sexy de los Maddox, más conocido por ti como el agente 329.- bromeé, pero él no parecía estar de ánimo.

-Travis ¿Está Abby contigo? ¡Dime que sí, maldita sea!- preguntó frenético, detuve el auto como pude, de seguro fue un movimiento suicida.

-Lo estaba como hace 10 minutos ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

-Se están acercando, hermano. No sé cómo demonios llegaron sin que nos diéramos cuenta, ¡Se mueven rápido, Trav!- dijo y fue suficiente para destrozarme por completo. Traté de calmarme pero no iba a funcionar, ideé un plan.

-Diles a todos que voy a necesitar refuerzos, que todos vayan a la escuela. Ahora mismo voy yo ¡Que no se acerquen a ella!- grité y colgué, maldije una vez y encendí el auto para volver por donde había venido.

**Abby POV:**

-Vincent, por Dios. Ya hablamos de esto…- dije dándome la vuelta para verlo, pero él no estaba solo.

-Vaya sorpresa, Cookie. ¿Hay algo que olvidaste mencionarnos, Doyle?- dijo Benny cruzando los brazos al lado de Vincent, él solo miró al suelo. Estaba demasiado asustada para moverme, más por mis hijos que por mí misma.

-Disculpe, señor. Debí habérselo comentado… pero no parecía algo importante.- confesó, Mick apareció en una camioneta atrás de ellos, había como 4 hombres armados junto a él, amenazando al guardia de la escuela.

-Esto sí que es cruel, Abigail… ¿Olvidaste comentarme que sería abuelo?- dijo acercándose a Benny y su séquito.

-No es problema, Abernathy… podemos encargarnos de los escuincles también…- rió Benny.

**Continuará…**

_Dreamer._

¡Hola estimados lectores! Uf, al fin terminé con este capítulo, no saben que ganas tenía de hacerlo pero hay falta de tiempo, ya saben la escuela y eso ¡Lo bueno es que terminaré pronto! Y bien ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les deja con bastantes dudas, eh? Solo traten de descifrar qué el lo que Benny y Mick harán y todo estará bien, lo prometo. No pierdan la cabeza, no soy una escritora tan cruel como… no sé ¿John Green? jajaja (Sí, tengo un episodio terrible de depresión- post- muerte de Augustus Waters._.) bien, por último les agradeceré por sus comentarios y por leer mis fantasías, ¡Nos leemos y escribimos y lo que sea luego! ¡Bye, los quiero palomitas!


	14. Cuando el miedo regresa

**Travis POV:**

-Mierda ¿por qué esta cosa no va más rápido?- me quejé, estaba a unas pocas calles de llegar a donde Pigeon seguramente estaba siendo acorralada por el imbécil de su padre y el otro mafioso. Lo peor era que no podría hacer nada para atraparlos o tendría que revelarle todo a Abby, creo que quedó muy claro que aquello no me convenía. Mi celular sonó de nuevo.

-Reporte y que sea rápido.- contesté con una mano y con la otra peleaba por mantener el control del auto.

-Tienes como 4 camionetas rodeando las entradas de la escuela, cada una con 8 de sus protectores seguramente, los de adentro están bien, no sabemos dónde están ellos. Tienes como 5 patrullas siguiéndote ahora, ten cuidado ¡No te reveles!- dijo Thomas, a pesar de que estaba tan preocupado como yo, él sonaba tranquilo y dispuesto.

-¡Busca a Pidge, Thommy! ¡Ahora!- exigí.

-¡No puedo localizarla, Trav! Está fuera de mis alcances- respondió y yo colgué, entré en desesperación pero logré llegar a la escuela.

-Agente Maddox ¿Cómo procedemos?- me preguntó el jefe de policía mientras caminábamos frenéticamente hacia la escuela, seguidos por lo que parecía el ejército.

-Búsquenlos, no los amenacen y no ataquen, tienen a mi esposa- respondí lo más calmadamente que pude.

-Pero, agente ¡Están rodeando la escuela!- protestó.

-¡Será peor si atacan! Esto deberemos arreglarlo pacíficamente, los atraparemos cuando no haya víctimas de por medio.- amenacé, me alejé de ellos para buscar a Abby. No sé por qué rayos pensé que ella contestaría cuando intenté llamarla, pero igual escuché a su celular sonar.

-¿Querías jugar al gato y el ratón, no Maddox?- dijo Benny a mis espaldas, su voz sonaba tan familiar y detestable.

-Tú… bastardo de mierda.- iba a atacarlo, pero sus guardias se aproximaron a mí.

-Deberías tratarme con más respeto, niño, ¡Ah, ya sé!… necesitas motivación ¡Tráiganla, muchachos!- ordenó Benny, entonces vi cómo dos brabucones sostenían a Abby inmovilizándola, ella lloraba desconsoladamente, la amenazaban cada uno con dos puñales.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- pregunté evitando ver a Pigeon sollozar aterrada.

-Lo que siempre hemos querido su padre y yo: A ella. Así están las cosas, Maddox. O dejas de buscarnos, o te juro que no volverás a ver a Cookie de nuevo, no pienso matarla, claro está… pero me aseguraré de torturarlos tanto a ambos… o ¿debería decir a los 4? ¡Qué hermosa familia vamos a tener!- rió. Tenía tantas ganas de estampar su estúpido y viejo rostro contra el suelo, pero tenía tanto miedo por Abby.

-Si te acercas a mis bebés solo un poco más…-amenacé.

-Yo no seré el que le haga daño a tus hijos… Mick ¿Haces los honores?- apreció el padre de Abby atrás de ella, bajó el cuchillo de su cuello hacia donde estaban mis niños, a un centímetro de asesinarlos a los tres de un solo movimiento.

-¿Cómo puedes? ¡Son tus nietos y tu hija, maldita sea!- grité.

-El dinero hace girar al mundo, Maddox… además, ¿dirías tú que ella fue una hija ejemplar? ¡Robarse la vida de su propio padre! ¿Eso es cruel, no?- me rodeaba cual buitre. Pigeon no podía moverse pero sus ojos me buscaban desesperadamente por ayuda.

-¡Ella no hizo nada, suéltala enfermo!- traté de acercarme de nuevo, pero los movimientos de Mick me lo impedían, sabía que era un maldito, pero… no lo suficiente como para asesinar a dos indefensos niños que ni siquiera habían nacido aún.

-Cuidado, pequeño. Será aún más fácil llevarnos a Abigail sin tus mocosos dentro de ella… ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué te lo pregunto! ¡Acaba con esto de una vez, Abernathy!- ordenó.

-¡No!- grité, sus hombres me apresaron.

-¿Y si les cantas una cancioncita para que no se asusten, Cookie?- dijo Mick balanceando el cuchillo en su mano, Abby trataba de defenderse pero no podía y yo tampoco. De repente sentí que la vida se me escapaba de las manos, Mick a un paso de matar a mis hijos, Abby gritando, Benny riéndose ante la horrorosa escena.

-¡Trav, has algo!- me suplicó Abby entre lagrimas, yo no podía moverme.

-Tranquila amor, no te muevas- recé para que se me ocurriera algo que hacer.

-¡Alto ahí!- gritó el jefe de policía por la entrada de la escuela. Mick y Benny intercambiaron miradas, me liberé de los guardias que me sostenían aprovechando su falta de atención, los dejé a ambos en el suelo y corrí hasta Abby, su padre me alejó de ella.

-Mierda ¿Los llamaste verdad, desgraciado?- me gritó Benny, no respondí.

-Si saben lo que les conviene, van a dejarnos ahora o les prometo que dejaré que se pudran en la cárcel.- dijo mirando a Pigeon.

-Retirada, dejen a la chica.- ordenó Mick, sus hombres la soltaron y yo la abrasé cuando por fin pude tenerla en mis brazos.

-¿Qué rayos haces, Abernathy?- protestó Benny.

-¡Van a atraparnos, imbécil! ¡Vámonos!- gritó y toda su pandilla desapareció, los policías se reunieron a nuestro alrededor, pero ya no había nadie ahí.

-¿A dónde fueron, señor?- preguntó, negué con mi cabeza y desvié mi atención hacia mi aterrada esposa que seguía llorando. El resto fueron a rastrear a Benny, pero de seguro no los iban a encontrar.

-Y pasó, Pidge. Estás bien, están bien.- le aseguré pero ella sollozaba contra mi pecho abrazándome con fuerza.

-¡No pude hacer nada! Tenía mucho miedo… iban a matarnos…- dijo ella con voz temblorosa, la envolví con fuerza.

-No pasó nada, amor. Tranquila…- traté de calmarla pero Abby estaba muy mal. De pronto los policías irrumpieron en las pequeñas aulas de la escuela para asegurarse que los niños estuvieran bien. Así era, no había ningún herido. Harmony corrió hasta nosotros.

-Abby, Dios ¿Estás bien, linda?- preguntó preocupada agarrando su mano, ella no quería despegarse de mí. Ella asintió sin poder hablar. La miré intranquilo, entonces comprendí que en realidad no estaba bien.

-Te lastimaron- dije, había un corte abriéndose paso por su vientre, no en el centro si no más abajo. Ella puso una mano ahí.

-No, no ¡Por favor!- gritó ella viendo su mano cubierta de sangre, Harmony la abrazó fuertemente.

-Llévala a la clínica, ahora.- dijo ella ayudándole a levantarse. Cogí a Abby entre mis brazos, seguía llorando frenéticamente, fuimos hasta el auto y la ayudé a sentarse ahí, puse mi mano donde ella sangraba y sentí el movimiento de mis bebés, el jefe de policía se acercó a mí.

-No los encontramos, señor. Pero sus secuaces ya están siendo llevados con la patrulla.- me aseguró, eso de alguna manera me calmó, pero no podía dejar de ver a Pigeon toda asustada y empapada en sangre.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, infórmele a mi jefe de esto y dígale que tuve una emergencia.- le grité y me dispuse a conducir hasta la clínica.

-Trata de detener la sangre, amor- le dije, conducía como loco.

-¡Van a morir ahí dentro, Trav!- gritó desesperada.

-Abby, necesito que te calmes o todo será peor.- le dije, agarré mi celular y comencé a marcar el número de Stella.

-_Doctora Maxwell al habla._- anunció ella.

-¡Stella, tenemos problemas! Unos desgraciados lastimaron a Abby, está sangrando mucho del lado donde está James ¡Debes ayudarnos! -Dije.

_-¿Qué? ¡Dios mío! ¡Debes traerla lo más pronto posible, podría ser una hemorragia! Tampoco es bueno para el niño, debe estar herido también._- dijo ella asustada.

-Estamos llegando, necesito que alguien esté ahí para recibirla…- respondí preocupado, estábamos a exactamente una calle de la clínica.

-_Estaré en la entrada de emergencias con otros enfermeros ¡Apresúrate y dile a ella que no se mueva demasiado o perderá más sangre!_- me advirtió, colgué el teléfono.

-Ya oíste, amor. No te muevas.- le dije. Abby luchaba por contener sus lágrimas y la sangre al mismo tiempo.

-No, Jay no puede… ¿Qué voy a hacer?- gritó.

-Pigeon ¡Por Dios, cálmate!- respondí, ella no hacía más que ponerme nervioso y juro que estuve a punto de chocarme como 5 veces.

-¿Cómo rayos quieres que me calme cuando mi hijo está muriendo?- .

-¡Será peor si sigues así! ¡Estás teniendo una hemorragia!-.

-Maldita sea, no puede ser…- dijo, no sé si lloraba más de lo que sangraba.

-Escúchame, mi vida. Estamos juntos en esto, si perdemos a Jay… no sé, yo… pero debes estar tranquila…- le dije.

-No, mi bebé…- puso su mano en el lado donde James se movía. Llegamos a emergencias y Stella ya estaba ahí como había prometido. Fui a coger a Pigeon de su asiento y la llevé a la camilla.

-¡Signos vitales!- exigió saber la doctora, los enfermeros comenzaron a decir cosas que yo no entendía, estaba muy ocupado sosteniendo la mano de Abby mientras ella respiraba con dificultad.

-Travis, necesito que esperes afuera, podríamos tener que hacer una cirugía- avanzábamos rápido por el pasillo hacia el quirófano.

-¿Y se le sucede algo?- pregunté asustado.

-Haremos todo lo posible por que sobreviva James, tu mantente aquí, requeriré tu presencia después.- me dijo, besé la frente de Abby y después se la llevaron lejos. Sentí que no podía respirar. Mi celular sonó.

-Trav ¿Está Abby contigo? ¡La he llamado como loca y no contesta!- protestó América.

-Está conmigo, pero no está bien.- me pasé una mano por el cabello, tratar de calmarme no iba a funcionar.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- gritó.

-Mick y Benny…ellos, no sé cómo… fueron a la escuela y casi se la llevan… la apuñalaron, puede que mi bebé no sobreviva…- le confesé, no tenía sentido mentirle a Mare ahora.

-¡Santo Dios! No puede ser posible… esos malditos… ¿Dónde están?- preguntó, su tono indicaba que comenzaría a llorar.

-En la clínica, acaban de llevarla al quirófano, no me dejaron entrar.- respondí, América suspiró aterrada.

-¡Estaremos ahí en cinco minutos! ¡Llama si pasa algo!- colgó.

Yo solo esperé que mi pequeño James estuviera bien.

**Abby POV:**

La doctora y el resto de los enfermeros me revisaban, tomaban muestras, me inyectaban cosas, limpiaban mi herida y hacían de todo. Yo solo quería ver a mi hijo, decirle que todo estaba bien, que no sufriera.

"Mi amor, por favor, ya no te muevas, sé que duele… yo también lo siento" Pensé, pero James se estremecía demasiado dentro mío.

-Stella, por favor… no dejes que nada le pase.- le rogué.

-En eso estamos, Abby. Vamos a tener que hacer una pequeña cirugía, voy a dormirte. No te preocupes, vamos a salvarlo, debes ser valiente.- me dijo, pude ver que acercaban la mascarilla hacia mí.

-No dejes que nada le pase…- repetí y después ya no pude ver nada.

Cuando por fin pude abrir los ojos de nuevo, Trav estaba sosteniendo mi mano medio dormido, Shep miraba a la ventana con el ceño fruncido y Mare estaba sentada mirando su celular, su maquillaje estaba corrido, había llorado.

-Hey ¿Quién murió aquí?- dije sonriendo, me sentía débil y cansada, pero ellos no tenían por qué saberlo.

-¡Pigeon!- Trav saltó a mi lado, acaricie su rostro con mi mano y él la tomó.

-¿Estás bien, Abby?- preguntó Shep.

-He estado peor.- respondí.

-Casi muero, Abby. Por un momento creí que íbamos a perderte.- Mare lloraba de nuevo.

-Tranquila, estoy bien… ¿Verdad? ¿El bebé?- pregunté, Trav me miró y sonrió.

-Los tres están perfectos, el corte fue profundo pero no lo suficiente para herirlo. Hubo que cocerte algunos puntos y perdiste mucha sangre, agradece que Shep y yo seamos O+- se rió, Shep palmeó su brazo.

-Así que ¿Todo bien?- pregunté nerviosa.

-Todo bien, ya solo faltan 3 meses y los tendremos aquí.- sonrió, entonces me confundí ¿3 meses?

-Ok. Amor, no quiero cuestionar tus matemáticas, pero… 5 y 3 no suman 9- respondí riéndome.

-Sí, pero hoy ya son seis meses, amor.- era cierto, me lo había olvidado ¿Cómo iba a recordarlo con todo lo que había pasado?

-Verdad, solo tres meses… Ay, gracias al cielo están bien.- acaricié mi vientre.

-Hey, Trav. Prometiste llamar a tus hermanos.- le dijo Shep, así que todo el mundo se había enterado de lo sucedido.

-¡Ya no es necesario!- chilló Trent entrando por la puerta de la habitación seguido por sus hermanos, cada uno con un ramo de flores inmenso.

-Maldita sea ¡Les dije que no era hora de visita!- se quejó Travis, tome su mano y le sonreí.

-¿Qué tal todo, Pigeon?- preguntó Thomas acercándose a mí, no parecía preocupado.

-Bastante bien, Thommy. Aunque seguramente tendré una cicatriz del tamaño de Rusia por el resto de mis días.- respondí.

-Eso se arregla, Pidge.- me aseguró mi esposo.

-¿Y los pichoncitos?- preguntó Tyler rodeando a Mare y Shep con sus brazos, me reí y me dolió un poco.

-Creo que están muy bien, Ty, gracias por preguntar- le dije, el sonrió mientras América lo veía con ojos de asesina por meterse entre su novio y ella.

-Casi nos matas de susto, Abigail ¡Recuerda llamar la próxima vez que vayas a enfrentarte con un mafioso!- bromeo Taylor.

-Lo haré, lo prometo.- sonreí.

-Disculpen, no quiero arruinar el momento pero… el Sargento Thompson vino a hablar con los Maddox- anunció Stella asomándose por la puerta, los chicos se quejaron pero por fin nos dejaron solos con el sargento.

-Disculpen, no quería importunarlos en momentos tan difíciles, pero requerimos información.- dijo el sargento sentándose en uno de los sillones.

-No se preocupe, señor.- respondió Trav agarrando mi mano.

-Entonces, entiendo que el liado del criminal en cuestión es su padre, Srita. Maddox ¿Ha tenido contacto con él últimamente?- me preguntó, me puse tensa, no sabía si era una buena manera de confesar lo que sabía, pero si mentía solo sería peor.

-No, nosotros…- Travis iba a responder por mí, pero no dejé que lo hiciera.

-De hecho, ayer yo… recibí un mail de su parte, decía que vendría a buscarme pero… no conté con que fuera cierto y no supe… cómo reaccionar al respecto.- dije, Trav me miró inquieto, yo apreté su mano.

-Entonces tenía conocimiento de que ellos iban a venir a buscarla.- afirmó lo que había dicho, no quería ver a Travis porque sabía la clase de mirada que me esperaba.

-No conté con que fuera cierto, ni siquiera sé cómo lograron conseguir mi correo electrónico.- dije, de repente estaba temblando.

-Entiendo, sé que no hace falta preguntar, pero son órdenes ¿Ha tenido algo que ver en los negocios del criminal en cuestión?- pregunté, ¿Por qué habría de mentir?

-Yo… hace tiempo, solía ayudar a financiar las deudas de mi padre con Benny, pero hace como 2 años que dejé de hacerlo, desde entonces no lo he visto.- confesé, Travis parecía haberse quedado helado o simplemente no quería hablarme, de pronto ya no sentía su mano junto a la mía.

-Bien, creo que necesitaremos ver ese mail para intentar rastrear su ubicación o por lo menos intentar protegerla mejor, no se preocupe, estará bien.- dijo finalmente, se despidió y salió de la habitación. Trav les dijo a los chicos que nos dejaran un poco más de tiempo a solas.

-¿Un mail?- preguntó acusadoramente, suspiré.

-¡No quería que te preocuparas! No parecía algo tan serio.- respondí.

-¡Ese es el problema! ¡No parecía, pero lo fue! Si me hubieras dicho tal vez no estaríamos aquí ahora…- se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar frenéticamente por toda la habitación, estaba fastidiado.

-¿Qué podríamos haber hecho de todos modos? ¿Encerrarme en la casa y contratar 50 patrullas para que me vigilaran?- mi sarcasmo nunca fallaba, pero era mala idea usarlo en ese momento.

-¡Nos hubiéramos evitado el que Jay casi muriera!-

-¿Me estás culpando por esto? ¿Cómo iba a saber yo…?-

-¡Si, debiste haberlo sabido, Abby! Tú los conoces mejor que nadie-

-¡Y ahora resulta que es a causa mía el que casi me asesinaran! ¿Acaso piensas antes de hablar?-

-Solo estoy diciendo que podríamos haber evitado todo esto si me lo hubieras dicho.-

-¡Esos tipos son de la mafia, Trav! ¿Qué demonios podríamos haber hecho? ¿Morir los dos?- grité.

-Hay maneras, Abby.- me aseguró, no tenía ni idea de qué hablaba.

-¡Son asesinos por naturaleza! Pero en serio que crees que…- y comencé a sentir un dolor agudo por el movimiento de mi bebé, puse mi mano ahí y me encontré con una enorme cicatriz, mi piel estaba increíblemente hinchada y palpitaba como si tuviera vida propia.

-Pidge…- Trav corrió hacia a mí y revisó mi herida.

-¿Se ve muy mal?- pregunté tratando de respirar normal de nuevo.

-Esta solo un poco morado, Stella dijo que pasaría cuando Jay se moviera.- acaricio mi estómago y trató de sonreír.

-Perdón por gritarte.- me arrepentí.

-No, yo… Soy demasiado terco, amor… Tienes razón, nadie puede detener a Benny- parecía estar triste e inmensamente preocupado.

-No es que sea invencible, es solo que es peligroso…- le recordé. Con esta serían ya dos veces que Benny y Mick arruinaban nuestra relación.

-Lo sé, tuve tanto miedo, Pigeon...de verdad pensé que…- no me percaté de que estaba llorando. Trav casi nunca lloraba y cuando lo hacía te partía el corazón, viendo a alguien tan fuerte ser derrotado por las injusticias de su vida.

-Amor, no…- apretó mi mano y trató de esconder sus lágrimas.

-Es que imaginé como sería la vida de nuestros niños sin su mamá por un momento, cuando Stella dijo que tendrían que operarte y que habías perdido mucha sangre y James estaba en peligro… sé que es estúpido pensar que algo saldría mal… pero yo no podría vivir sin ti- Y a pesar de tanto tiempo y cambios que él había sufrido, solo podría abrirse completamente a mí, dejar que yo supiera todo lo que él sentía, que supiera que él también estaba asustado de ciertas cosas así como yo. Ambos habíamos perdido nuestra en infancia en un sufrimiento terrible, a mí el juego y el vicio me había quitado a mis padres y a él le muerte le había quitado a la mujer más importante de su vida.

-Pero yo no iré a ningún lado, Trav- le aseguré. Desde que lo había conocido supe que el único miedo que tenía era el de enamorarse, el de tener que compartir su vida y su corazón con alguien que podría alejarse de él. Pero yo jamás podría hacer algo así, se me había concedido el tan hermoso privilegio de amar a alguien como Travis, alguien que solo dejaba que pocos vieran su verdadero yo.

-No podría soportarlo de nuevo, Pigeon… Tú eres todo lo que tengo, eres mi vida entera, sin ti no soy nada…- y con cada palabra que decía más lágrimas salían de sus preciosos ojos, no creí poder describir el dolor inmenso que me causaba verlo así. No sé cómo logré sentarme en la camilla y dejar que él me abrazara para desahogarse.

-Hey, tú dijiste que estábamos juntos en esto ¿No? Yo jamás te dejaré solo, Travis Maddox. Tú eres lo eres lo mejor de mi vida, amor- acaricié su cabello, mi pobre, indefenso y tan dolido esposo.

-No voy a dejar que te hagan daño nunca más, incluso si es lo último que haga…-

**Continuará…**

_Dreamer._


End file.
